


When the Unexpected Happens

by Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU (kinda), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ten years of silence, someone he thought was long dead suddenly contacts Akihito and their closeness has Asami suspecting betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Text, girl, and suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has not been betaed. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, feel free to pint them out.

Chapter one – Text, girl, and suspicion

Akihito laid exhausted in bed. Asami had kept him engaged in very pleasurable physical activities literally all night long after a remark he made which included the words 'old man' and a sarcastic retort about age slowing people down. Thus he was taken by the older man until early hours of the morning, his body sore and aching to the last fiber. It was difficult to move with the pain that would shoot up his lower back every time he attempted to go clean up sweat and other bodily fluids from his body so he opted to sprawl himself on the soft mattress and stall until his body cooperated.

 _'Damn bastard! He seriously overdid it this time'_ he thought shooting daggers at the man coming out of the bathroom. However, his thoughts were forgotten when his eyes trailed lower from Asami's face to his toned arms, his sculptured broad torso, and lower still. Asami stood in his naked glory, much like the sex god Akihito was beginning to think he secretly was, drying his sleek black hair with a white towel. The boy's mouth watered at the thought of touching those abs while being touched by the skillful hands, and oh the pleasurable pain that Asami's big… _'What the hell am I thinking about!? Cool it Akihito! There is no possible way you can take any more, there is just no way.'_

"See anything you like?" Asked Asami with his devious grin plastered on his face.

"As if! I just got caught up thinking about work and stuff"

"Really?" the yakuza said with a low chuckle, "because I was pretty sure you were staring at me" Asami walked to the bed and pinned Akihito beneath him as he spoke in a low husky voice in the boy's ear. " and here I was thinking that if you kept looking at me the way you were I would have to cancel my first meeting for the day to… comply… with your unspoken wishes" he finished as he liked Takaba's earlobe and trailed small kisses down his neck.

"You perverted bastard! You are insatiable, haven't you have enough? You wouldn't let go of me all night"

Asami smirk was infuriating. "If I recall correctly you were the one issuing challenges last night and of course I cannot let a challenge unresolved. Specially such a… delectable one."

Akihito blushed crimson as he remembered what his careless words had caused and made a mental note to never call the man 'old' ever again. Asami had walked to the closet like he had no schedule to keep to and began to dress in his trademark three piece suit. Takaba watched him get dressed and wondered if there was someone in the world who would dare say something about Asami arriving late to an appointment. If there ever was such a situation he was sure that the aura of danger and power around the man would shut them up before words ever left their mouths.

"Don't you have an evil empire to run or something?" he said as he took some pain killers Asami has put on the small table next to the bed and drank some water.

A low chuckle was his only answer, which prompted him to want to say something witty and sarcastic to the older man. However before he was able to say something his phone went off signaling a new text message.

Akihito stretched his arm to reach his cell phone from the top of the night table, wincing as his body had to be shifted slightly to get to it. He was flipping his phone open with one hand as he used the other to put the empty glass on top of the small table when various things happened at the same time. Akihito gasped as he read the message, his hand had missed the table by a few centimeters and when he let go of the glass it fell to the floor breaking and attracting Asami's attention to him.

He re-read the message, his eyes widening in shock and paled visibly. Asami watched him curiously though his face did not betray his current interest.

"Fuck!" said Akihito as he jumped from the bed, all pain forgotten and ran to the bathroom faster than Asami had ever seen him run -and Asami had seen him run plenty of times. The shower could be heard from the bathroom as well as some unintelligible mumble as Akihito showered. _'hm, I wonder what got him so riled up, maybe he is late for a shoot… but he said he did not have to work today.'_

Asami walked to Akihito's cell phone and looked at the text message that shocked and prompted his lover to get out of bed even after the extraneous activities of the night. It was from an unknown number and the content of the message made his jealousy flare up.

**Aki,**

**Meet me at the agreed place**

**At the time settled.**

**Miss you and love you.**

**M**

He put the phone back on the table and walked away towards the closet and finished dressing. _'Was someone trying to take what was his? Was Akihito betraying him? No, he would not be so stupid as to betray him. But there is something going on here that I don't like. Akihito is mine and I will not allow anyone to take what is mine.'_

***VF***

Akihito came out of the bathroom in record speed considering how long he has been known to take showers for. He grabbed the first things he found in the closet caring less than usual about his attire and took his phone putting it in his pocket after checking the time. 'Shit! I'm going to be late, if I don't make it in time I may never get the chance again.' He thought as he passed his older lover on his way out of the bedroom but was caught before getting to far.

"Is there something wrong kitten?" asked Asami his golden eyes watching Akihito's hazel orbs intently.

Akihito looked away from Asami's penetrating gaze and lied.

"Nothing… I… I just forgot I had some work to do today and I'm running late, that's all."

Asami knew the boy was lying, his refusal to look at his face as he gave his excuse said it all and he was determined to get to the bottom of this puzzle and find out what his boy was hiding from him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion but he let go of Akihito's hand and watch him walk out of the penthouse. He took his phone out and speed dialed his trusted secretary.

"Kirishima"

"Hai, Asami-sama"

"Akihito is on his way out of the building, have Suoh tail him today and report to me any suspicious activity. Make sure he knows there will be consequences if Akihito manages to lose one of my best men."

"Understood, Asami-sama"

***VF***

_'Shit, shit, shit! I'm not going to make it in time. Think Aki, think! I can't use my Vespa because Asami took my keys and hid them somewhere and taking the bus will take me more time than I have… But the place is not too far from here, if I run and cut trough a couple back ways maybe I can make it. No! I have to make it or I won't have another chance until next month.'_

Akihito ran at full speed across streets and through alleys, crashing into people from time to time and yelling 'I'm sorry' at them without looking back. He was so concentrated in reaching his destination on time that he did not notice Suoh getting out of the BMW as he ran from the penthouse's building and begin to follow him. Suoh was secretly grateful that the brat no longer ran from them at sight because running around chasing a kid was not what he wanted to spend his time doing and the brat could seriously run.

He stayed at a safe distance of the dirty blond mop running like his shoes were on fire but took care not to lose the boy. Across streets, through a small shop, over a fence, through alleyways, and across more streets. _'Either the kid is faster than I remember or I really need to hit the gym again,'_ was his thought as he ran after Akihito when suddenly the boy stopped at a park. He almost exposed himself when his sudden stop almost made him lose balance and fall on his face but thankfully he could use a nearby tree to help him hold on and hide from the photographer. He has ducked behind the tree just in time as a second later Akihito was franticly looking around him while trying to regulate his breathing somewhat. Suoh could see him double over and gasp for air while still looking around.

"Fuck! I'm too late!" said Akihito in an angry and loud voice as he looked at his phone's clock. He stood under a big tree in the middle of a small clearing on the park. The clearing was surrounded by trees that provided some coverage from prying eyes though not a lot.

"Actually, you made it just in time. One more minute and I would have already been gone." Said a female voice as a female voice as a girl jumped down from her perch up on a tree branch about three and a half feet above the surprised blond.

"The hell! You almost scared me to death!"

A sweet laugh came from the girl as she pushed the hood of her sweater back to reveal her face. He could not contain himself any longer and rushed the few steps separating them, he hugged her tight and a few tears escaped his eyes as his emotions began to run wild. The girl hugged him back and placed a chaste kiss on Akihito's lips before stepping back and smiling at him. She took his hand and led him to the base of the tree where they sat next to each other still holding hands.

"I missed you so much"

"I know. I missed you too. I just wished you had never left. I… I thought you were dead, you never contacted me after you got to Germany. It broke my heart to think I was never going to see you again."

"You know I had to leave, after everything that happened I could not stay here. I had to go; I had to find a way to be free of that night. I knew I was too weak to do anything back then, too weak for revenge. I could not drag you into this mess, you had a whole life ahear of you and being in contact whith me would only have gotten into trouble. Im sorry Aki but I did it for you, because you are all I have left and I could not risk losing you too."

"ha! Well I get into trouble all the time anyways one more thing would not have been the end of the world you know… but I understand why you disapeared and I don't blame you for it. Have you found freedom from the past then? Is that why you came back?"

"No, I am not free yet. But I will be soon; I just have to finish what they started. I just didn't know that of all places my revenge would lead me back here."

"Can't you just be done? You could start your life again, find someone and be happy, maybe have a family? Haven't you endured enough?"

"I can't Aki, I just can't. Not until this is all done. I can't just put things behind me and forget what they did to me."

Suoh watched the two as the girl placed a quick kiss on Akihito's lips and took his hand to lead him to the base of the tree. He looked at them puzzled as they talked to each other in hushed voices while they sat holding hands under the big oak tree. The proximity of his bosses' lover to this girl he had never seen before was unnerving. They were too close to each other, too familiar. _'What the hell is the brat thinking? Surely he must have lost his mind. He knows what Asami-same would react like when he hears of this. He knew not many things escaped his knowledge, yet here he was, letting this unknown girl touch Asami-sama's property. There is just no way a sane person would risk such wrath.'_

The bodyguard was too far away to listen to the conversation between the two youngsters but he knew two things for sure; he was dreading the moment when he had to report this to his boss and his boss would be pissed.

"Mina-chan, please give up while you still can. I will help you start over." Said the boy as he held his friend by the shoulders and pulled her into another tight hug. She put her hands on his chest and pushed with enough pressure to let him know to let her go and looked into the hopeful hazel eyes.

"Actually Aki, I go by Kali now. It's kind of like a second identity. After all Sayako Mina is dead."

"But…" Akihito's next words were silenced by the girl's index finger on his lips. She smiled that sweet smile he remembered but as he looked at her face he realized the girl he once knew was gone. Her features where the same although more mature and she was as beautiful as ever, but her eyes betrayed her years of suffering and hardship. The sparkle that once gave witness to the innocence and happiness of youth was long ago lost and her cheerfulness had been put out as if someone had thrown sand upon a fire. As he studied her eyes he realized the bubbly, happy and innocent girl he once knew had run around in the mud and gone to school holding hands with was just a memory of the past.

"It's not safe for me to be here in the open too long. I have to go Aki; I will contact you again from a number you can reach me at. Don't speak about seeing me to anyone, not even Kou and Takato. You are the only one who knows that I am still alive and that I am here. When I have settled things I will be counting on you to help me remember what it is like to be a normal person but right now I need to keep being what I am. I need to stay a predator until my prey is gone from this world."

"I understand Min… Kali, I will be here if you need my help. Don't hesitate to ask. Will you be at the safe house? I still pay the rent for it but I did not put it under my name just in case, you know… to keep people from finding it."

"How did you manage to pay for two places at once? Because I doubt you were living there at any point in time."

"I got a small apartment, the rent was cheap and I ate ramen most meals but I just could not bring myself not to have a place for you to hide in just in case you ever showed up and needed to disappear."

"You are a good friend Aki; I am glad you thought about me for all this years and kept a place for me to be safe at."

"That is what friends are for, right? Well… happy hunting… I guess."

"Thanks, I'll contact you soon."

They stood up and look at each other without saying anything before hugging one last time. She turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" said the boy quickly grabbing her hand and turning her around. "Do you need any money? I don't have much with me but I can get you some." A blush on Akihito's face showed his embarrassment at not being able to help more.

"It's ok Aki, my 'job' has provided me with more than enough funds over the years. I can take care of things from here on. Well, goodbye."

"Bye"

He watched her go. This girl who had grown up with him, who was one of the most important people in his life – practically a sister, had gone through so much already and still could not be happy. It was a sad thought that someone who had been born the same day as him looked so much older and harsh than her year would account for. She got delt a bad hand in the game of life, good thing she had refused to stop playing though.


	2. Secrets and truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets his long lost friend.

Chapter 2: Keeping secrets and learning truths

The girl was pretty - long black hair tied on a simple braid, simple makeup, and lean body. She was only a couple inches shorter than the brat but her stance showed she was at least an athlete of some kind. Her obvious ease and proximity to Takaba was unnerving at the least. His boss did not like to share his things and the brat was too close to this girl for hell not to break loose about it. He hates being the bearer of bad news, especially when the bad news concerned his very jealous boss' lover.

He watched them talk in hushed voices; it seemed to him like Takaba was pleading to the girl. _'If I could only get closer, but if I do I will blow my cover and the kid will probably run off and make everything more complicated for him.'_ Suoh wondered why the girl dressed in such boyish fashion, most girls wore clothes that showed their figures instead of hooded sweaters but he supposed the tight, form fitting pants made up for it.

The pair stood up and looked at each other in silence, they hugged quickly before the girl turned around and began to walk away. There was a look of hopelessness in the boy's face he had not expected as she turned around but before she had gotten far out of his reach he called her back and pulled her arm to turn her around. He said something to her while looking away from her, his cheeks turning a deep pink in embarrassment. She smiled at him, a sweet caring smile- the kind of smile you give someone who knows all your secrets. Then, she walked way once more and Takaba did not stop her this time.

The boy looked sad and in deep thought, he wandered what the young photographer was thinking about when something surprised him. The kid was crying, well not necessarily crying but there were definitely tears coming down his face as he stared at the direction the girl had disappeared to. _'There is something strange going on here, and I have a filling I'm not going to like it.'_ Akihito sat under the tree again and stayed there with a pensive expression. After fifteen minutes he got a text, got up and walked away as if the weight of the whole world rested on his shoulders. Suoh took his phone out and let out a heavy sigh before he began to text his boss.

**To: Asami-sama**

**I followed him to a park not too far away from the penthouse;**

**He met someone there and is on the move again.**

**I will keep following him and give a complete report later.**

**From: Asami-sama**

**Do not lose him, once he reaches his next location**

**I will send someone to relieve you of duties.**

**Come to Sion and report to me immediately.**

**Let Kirishima know where to send the man.**

**To: Asami-sama**

**Understood Asami-sama**

Suoh followed the boy keeping a safe distance when he recognized the direction they were headed. Fifteen minutes later Akihito entered the obasan's little restaurant where he regularly meets his two best friends for drinks and New Year's celebration.

As soon as the blond photographer ordered a drink Suoh texted Kirishima with the boy's new location and shortly after a tall and rough looking man was put in charge of following Takaba. Suoh headed back to Sion with a feeling of dread in his stomach and cursing his luck for having witnessing the young man's behavior with the mysterious girl, mainly he cursed himself for having to be the one who narrated the situation to his overzealous and jealous boss. A blessing –or a curse- in disguise presented itself to Suoh when he arrived at his boss' office. The man was in the middle of a business meeting with a particularly difficult person, this could be a good thing because it allowed the bodyguard time to think about how he would phrase his report in the most tactful way but also gave his boss too much time to stew in his anger at not being able to know immediately what his pet has been keeping form him. Waiting, Shouh decided, was a double edge sword.

***VF***

At the Obasan's restaurant, Akihito tried his hardest to appear his normal energetic self when all he wanted was to find a way to help his troubled friend. A couple times he was lost in thought and remained silent until his Kou and Takato pointed out that he seemed rather out of it. He brushed off their concern by offering an excuse related to work and a broken camera.

His friends laughed about his seriousness when it came to his job and teased him about his obsession with his cameras. They made comments about something Takaba had done at one point or another because of a camera until they were all laughing about an anecdote that led to another which in turn led to a different one. Pretty soon the three were recalling funny moments of their past as alcohol built a cloud on their heads and their silly banter made Akihito forget momentarily all his preoccupations.

Three hours later they were stumbling into Kou's apartment and complaining about the discrepancy of their drinks to food ratio. They were in the middle of a no-rules card game –they were all too drunk to remember them anyways – when someone knocked on Kou's door.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Kou and half ran – half stumbled to the door, opening it. "How can I hel…" His question was halted immediately when he took in the imposing figure before him. The man was tall and broad to say the least and though he wore glasses they did nothing to soften his appearance.

"Excuse me," said Kirishima, "I am here to retrieve Takaba Akihito." After saying this the secretary/bodyguard stepped around Kou and into the small apartment, took Akihito throwing him over his shoulder and walked out leaving both Kou and Takato standing in the doorway with an astonished look and their jaws wide open.

"What the hell Kirishima!" yelled Akihito as he was carried outside thrown over the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"If I were you, I would be quiet and cooperate. At the moment Asami-sama is in a rather foul mood and there is no telling how long his patience and tolerance will last. Kirishima practically dumped the boy on the back of the limo and went to the passenger seat at the front.

"Aw… did he really have to toss me in here…" Akihito sat up on the leather seat and realized he was not alone. Sitting across from him, still as a statue, was none other than Asami Ryuichi. There is something to be said about Akihito's instincts, his survival instinct specifically was extremely developed. Normally he would have known better - years of working as a criminal photographer and months of living with Asami had honed his ability to assess situations and moods. However such things as subtlety and prudence were thrown out the window when his faculties were hindered by alcohol. At this moment he was way past tipsy and his mouth acted before his brain had a chance to process the situation

"What got your feathers all ruffled up?" he asked as he took in his lovers dark semblance and piercing gaze. To say the yakuza was mad was an understatement and as his eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing fashion Akihito began to feel the tension in the air between them. Something about the way Asami was looking at him made him swallow hard and miraculously he started to sober up immediately.

***VF***

The ride to the penthouse was longer than he ever remembered it being and the fact that Asami did not speak to him even once made him think that he was in deep shit. Problem was; he had no idea why. Upon reaching their home, Asami pushed him forcefully against the wall and took his jaw in his hand making the younger man look him straight to his eyes. Those golden eyes narrowed in silent accusation as a dreaded question came out of the yakuza's lips.

"Tell me Akihito, what did you do today?"

"What do you meand 'what did I do today,' I was with the guys."

"DO NOT lie to me Akihito, you know I will get the truth out of you one way or another." Asami sealed the blon's mouth with a foreceful kiss, he sliped his tongue inside his lover's mouth and claimed every inch of it as his own. 'You are mine Akihito, you will do well to remember it, even if I have to teach you this lesson every day for the rest of our lives.' Asami let go of Takaba when they were both in need of air.

"Asa..mm..Asami" Akihito made an attempt at talking in between panths but the older man quickly reclaimed his lips while leading them to the bedroom.

He threw the boy on the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him still as his hands took Akihito's and extended them above the the blond's head.

"I will ask you again and this time I expect the truth, what did you do today? Did you meet with anyone?" Asami narowed his golden orbs at Akihito as the boy pondered the questions while with a confused look he gazed up at the heavier man pinning him to the bed.

 _'Oh no…'_ Akihito's thought as understanding reached his mind. _'I left this morning in such a hurry that he forgot to check if I was being followed. That means… oh, God… Mina… what have I done? I can't let Asami know about her.'_

Realization dawned on him and Azami could clearly read it on the Akihito's face but the boy offered up no words or answers of any kind but a badly hidden horrified expression. "Fine then, I can do this all night." Said Asami losing the last shred of patience he had. From above his head Akihito could hear a metalick click then as second one and when he tried to break free of Asami's hold he found that the man had cuffed him to the bed's hearboard. He should have expected it really, but this fact did not prevented him from being uterly shocked at his current situation.

Asami kissed him roughly while teasing his nipples with one hand while wet fingers from his other hand found their way into the photographer's entrance; first one, then another – until the boy was nothing than a moaning and panthting mess. Akihito was close to his release when Asami suddenly stopped his ministrations leaving him unfulfilled and waited for Akihito to give him an answer. The boy answered "please… I ..i can't," followed by a string of ininteligible mumbling and begging for release. The yakuza place a cock ring on Akihito preventing him from reaching fulfilment while teasing the blond's sweet spot with his fingers again and again. Asami's desended on Akihito's hard shaft as he took it into his mouth to suck and tease with his expert tongue the way only he knew and the combination of sensations was driving Akihito insane. He didn't know how long long Asami had been pleasurably torturing him in such a manner but to Akihito it felt like it had been going on for hours. His body thrashed on the bed as hes unfulfilled need reduced him to a wanton state he had never know before.

"Asami… ple..please, I can t…take it anymore. Please, let me… oh God please."

"Are you ready to tell me the truth?" said the man with a satisfied smirk knowing that he had broken the boy's stubburn actitude.

"I'll do anything… just.. just.. please, let me cum."

"Then tell me who you belong to."

"To you… I belong to you!"

"Say it with my name"

"I… I belong to Asami!"

"Come on Akihito, you know better than this," Asami said chuckling into Akihito's ear. "which Asami? You could be talking about my father for all I know."

"I belong to Asami Ryuichi!" he cryed desperstedly.

The older man triumphant smirk made the blond photographer shudder in expectant excitement as Asami positioned himself at the boy's tight entrance pushing past the ring of muscle. Finally having broken the boy's resolve to stay quiet, Asami took the ring off Akihito and penetrated him in one smooth motion. He trusted hard into the moaning mess his young lover had become, taking care to hit that sweet bundle of nerves each time.

"Oh, God… yes! Harder." Cried the blond looking straight into golden eyes. Asami kissed his lips again and trailed down his jaw until he reached the crease of Akihito's neck sucking and biting, marking his property for all the world to see.

Five thrusts later Akihito was covered in his own release as he exploded all over his ownand Asami's stomach. Asami kept thrusting until he found his own release inse the boy's tight rectum.

Akihito laid sprawled on the bed while Asami was in the shower. He would have to tell the older man the truth soon, or as much as the truth he knows, which wasn't that much to begging with. He had to mentelly prepare himself to a very uncomfortable conversation.


	3. What Akihito Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito tells Asami his side of the story.

Chapter 3 - What Akihito Knows

The morning sun was already shining through the window when Asami came out of the shower. The older man sat on a chair to the side with a glass of amber liquid in his hand waiting for his lover to begin talking. Akihito gave a audible sigh and seeing no way out of the situation he sat uncomfortably on the bed facing the yakuza and began to recount the events leading up to his encounter with his thought to be dead friend.

"I can only tell you what I know. It all started eleven years ago…" he said.

**_FLASHBACK - Eleven years ago_ **

_The day of their birthday (Akihito's and Mina's) Mina and the guys were going to meet to go celebrate at a karaoke. The guys were already at his house waiting for the girls so they could all leave together. Mina's friend, Hanna, would wait at mina's house because she did not know where Akihito lived._

_Mina was very into sports and martial arts - she was a tomboy through and through, which was one of the reasons she got along so well with Akihito, Kou and Takato but had very few girl friends – they had agreed that Hanna would have to wait for mina to get back from her activities at the judo club she attended before they left to meet with Akihito and the boys at Akihito's home._

_Hanna looked a lot like Mina and must have been in the bedroom listening to music with headphones in her ears when the men broke in. They must have thought they had the right girl and even if Hanna had gotten a chance to correct them, they would have killed her anyway._

_When an hour had passed and the girls did not come, Takato and Kou had insisted they wanted to go to the Karaoke they had selected and wait for the girls there. After ten minutes of endless pleading from the two, Akihito reluctantly agreed. Two hours later they were all looking at their clocks every three seconds and giving each other worried gazes and pacing around the room they had rented at the Karaoke place – all thoughts of partying had flown out the window sometime during the first hour. They had called both girls' phones multiple times with no answers and left numerous messages. They left shortly after, still worried about their friends but not knowing what to do. Akihito went back to his house and walked into his room throwing himself on top of his bed with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart._

_He was looking at the sealing and thinking about what he could do when a noise from his closet started him. Curious, he went to check his closet and upon opening the door he gasped in surprise. There, on the far corner, curled up on fetal position trembling with fear, was Mina. The death of his friend and her parents was all over the news the next day; 'accidental fire' they said, he knew instantly that someone with money had paid to have the evidence – what little remained that is – disregarded and a cover story transmitted to the masses._

_This situation and his desire to present people the truth of things was what initially drove him to take up criminal photography, he wanted people to know the true face of the rich and powerful. Mina did not speak for days and came out only when the house was empty or Akihito could play lookout for her. He brought her meals and did not mention her to his friends._

_One day she was finally out of her zombie like state and told Akihito what happened the day she supposedly died, Mina told him everything including her poor mother's fate as she broke down and cried on his shoulders. Mina's parents and Hanna had been murdered, he didn't know why or by whom, only Mina knew and she had not been willing to drag him into that mess._

_She hid in his closet for a whole week before his parents found out. His father as it tends to be, knew someone who knew someone who could get her fake passport and other papers that to help her get out of the country. She remembered her aunt's address in Italy because they used to write to each other before her aunt stopped contacting them, Valentina had a different last name from her mother since they were not related by blood and she did not visit often, so not many people knew about her._

_They decided to send her to Italy arranging for a car to pick her up upon arrival and taking her to the address. If she could not find her aunt she needed to call them and they would arrange for other accommodations. Before she boarded the plane Akihito and Mina said goodbye to each other promising that if she was ever free to come back they would meet at a certain park by a three they used to sit under when they were children._

_Akihito would keep the same phone number and one day she would text him to meet her. They would meet half an hour after receiving the text, she would wait for him and if he could not make it within the time frame, she would leave and come back at the same time the following month. In case anything happened Akihito's parents rented a small crummy apartment in a hard to get to part of the city._

_If they needed to pull her out of Italy they would arrange for her to hide there, but after some time they lost contact with her and eventually stopped paying the rent. Akihito got a part-time job and secretly rented the apartment under a fake name. He kept making payments for all this years, going back to check on the place once every two months._

_He thought she was dead, that the men who killed her family had found her and killed her too, but he needed to hope that she would come back one day - and if he had to pay for a run down mold-infested apartment for the rest of his life to keep deluding himself with false hope, he would do it because that is what a friend does; friends keep hope alive when everyone has given up._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

***VF***

**Mina's POV**

Hanna was very familiar with mina's house and got along well his her parents so it was no unusual for her to wait in mina's room playing videogames or listening to music while reading magazines lying on mina's bed.

She took a detour to buy Akihito's present and got home 15 minutes later than what she had agreed with Hanna. Turing around a corner she saw an unfamiliar man in dark blue suit get into a black car a block away from her house but did not think much about it. When she arrived home something felt out of place. A sudden chill of foreboding ran down her spine as she took in the slightly open door and the broken window to the side.

She thought that her parents were probably gone and maybe a thief had broken in and had already left but wanting to be careful she climbed the tree outside to reach her bedroom window on the second floor of the house. Adrenaline pumped through her system as she thought of beating up the thief if he was still around.

Upon entering her room she noticed something her one track mind had blocked off, the strong smell of smoke came from her parent's closed door and panic took a hold of her

Hanna, was part of the track team and had an athletic build similar to mina's as well as similar hair style if only a little lighter in color and shorter in length.

That fifteen minute detour had saved her live and condemned her friend to the fate that was meant for her. She watched them burn, the raging fire in the room making her unable to get to them. Her father and Hanna were already dead, she knew because despite the flames liking at their skin; they made no sounds or movements, her mother however whimpered lowly as she suffered in her last moments. Mina ran to her father's study on the first floor and found the gun he hid behind some books.

She ran back up the stairs and stood at the door to her parent's bedroom. Flames blazed uncontrollably singing some of her hair, her mother still whimpered in pain. She lifted the gun and pointed it toward her mother pulling the trigger. Miraculously she hit square on the woman's forehead, ending her suffering instantly by ending her life. It was the first time she saw someone die, the first time she took a life - and in her heart she knew, she would never be the same.

She collapsed sobbing before the door until she heard the sound of sirens approaching. Scared of what would happen to her if the people who did this discovered they had mistaken the girl in her room and that the one who was supposed to die was in fact alive and a threat to their secrets.

She blamed herself for Hanna's death but most of all she blamed her father for sticking his nose in someone else's business. Regardless of this, she hated those who had taken everything from her the most and swore to get revenge one day. She took a few clothes and any money she could find and went into hiding. She ran to get as far as she could, ran as if her life depended on it, and it did because she knew if the people who killed her family found out about her she would die.

**End of Mina's POV**

***VF***

"She goes by the name 'Kali' now, I don't know why. But she is here to get revenge on those who hurt her. Please Asami, don't get involved in it. She used to be a sweet girl, but she has changed over the years and in her eyes I saw that she can be quite scary."

"…" Asami remained quiet and nodded in Akihito's direction. However he had no intention of letting a potentially dangerous person get his lover into a risky situation. He needed to get some information on this girl before he made any conclusions though, but before that he needed to get Akihito out of the gloomy mood he was currently on and if there is something he knows, it is how to make his kitten forget about the world and everything in it.

He got close to the boy and looked straight into the hazel orbs while running the back of his hands down the boy's cheeks. Akihito felt himself and the room fill with Asami's presence and the smell of the man's body wash. The boy turned red at his proximity and his breathing became laborious in expectation.

Asami chuckled low at his boy's conditioned response to his body and kissed his lips pulling the lower one a little with his teeth. His mouth trailed kisses to the photographer's earlobe and in a husky, seductive voice he said.

"Did you know, my sweet Akihito, that orgasms are commonly referred to as 'the little death'? Today, let us die a thousand deaths together..." a small wanton whimper was his answer.

Asami kept Akihito's mind and body engaged for eight straight hours before the boy could no longer move or keep his eyes open. He called Kirishima and instructed the man to have the car ready in thirty minutes then took another shower.

The older man left the building and entered the limousine waiting at the front, Kirishima climbed in behind him and closed the door. They rode in silence to Sion and entered Asami's office. Kirishima gave him the usual reports and summary of activities, the secretary tied to assess the mood his boss was in but his expression was unreadable. He was getting a bad feeling about the situation his boss' brat and the unidentified girl were causing. After a short and awkward silence Asami finally spoke to his secretary, lifting his eyes from a report he had been handed.

"Kirishima"

"Sir?"

"Find out everything you can about a woman who goes by the name 'Kali,' make it a priority. I expect a full report in less than two hours."

"Yes Sir" answered Kirishima before bowing and living his boss' office closing the door behind him.

One hour forty-five minutes later Asami sat before his desk with a report in his hands.

"Are you in need of someone's death Asami-sama?" asked Kirishima. Wondering if Takaba's transgression, whatever it was, warranted the boy's termination.

"Not at the moment"

"Kali," the said out loud pondering on the information. The pun was not lost to Asami, Kali, as in the Indian goddess of murder and chaos and destruction, what an appropriate name for a high-end female assassin.

***VF***

A week later Akihito was hanging out with Kou and Takato at Takato's place, he had not been contacted yet and his nerves could barely take it anymore. Takato's wife was out of town visiting her parents so Akihito and Kou decided to keep him company. Outside, he knew, there were at least five of Asami's men watching the apartment. He had tried to lose them but this ones were apparently chosen from a totally different batch from the usual easy to lose goons.

"I was thinking," Kou started, "we don't get to hang out as much anymore, I mean… not like we used to when we were in high school. Takato has work and married life to deal with, and you Akihito are obsessed with your work and have that rich lady to keep company. I have work too but not having a special person to spend time with sure leaves a guy with extra time around." Kou had a sad expression on his face that made Akihito's heart clench painfully.

He knew why Kou did not have anyone special in his life for the longest time. Kou had liked mina, he had liked her a lot, and was planning on asking her out the day everything went to hell and she had 'died.' It broke Kou's heart knowing that he would never see her again and would never get a chance to confess his love to her. Now it was breaking Akihito's heart not to tell Kou the truth because he saw in Kou's eyes and defeated demeanor that he still held strong feelings for the girl. Keeping this secret was proving to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do.


	4. Birth of a Goddess Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big revelations on Mina's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done on one chapter and go back to the main story on but sadly was not able to do so. So "Birth of a goddess" will be divided in two parts.
> 
> Kali is Mina's professional name.
> 
> Kali is the goddess of murder, destruction, chaos, etc. etc.

Chapter 4 - Birth a the goddess Part One

Italy had not turn out the safe heaven she hoped for. Her mother' step-sister had not been in possession of all her faculties for a long time, which explained her sudden estrangement five years ago. One day she just stopped calling or engaging in any form of contact with them, they had no way of figuring out what happened to the half Italian-half Japanese woman.

It took her about thirty minutes to figure out what happened to her aunt – Marco de Vieri. A controlling, abusive man who walked around like he owned the very world he walked on. He waltzed around rather than walk and to Mina he reminded her of a peacock in the way he held himself. Until she was getting out of the taxi and introduced to the man by the front door of the beautiful house she did not even know her aunt had married. She had known her aunt was the secretary and personal assistant to an old man, he owned a growing imports and exports business. The old man was widowed and had no children, he was close to her aunt and considered almost like a daughter. Mina learned that about a year and a half ago the old man had a heart attack and passes away leaving everything to her aunt and along came the peacock with promises of undying love and happiness lasting forever. In her naivete her aunt fell for his tricks and six months later they were married, soon after he took control of her live and everything she had and forbade her to contact anyone.

The sad woman skittered like a cockroach before lights every time he appeared in the room and was unusually quiet and skittish. This woman was a stranger to her now, completely different from the funny sounding and accent-heavy bubbly young woman who used to visit every major holiday.

Almost three months later there were two 'human cockroaches' skittering in the house instead of one. The man was a demon in designer clothes and she was broken into a worthless excuse of a human being. The strong girl was no longer there; the pain and stress from the ordeal with her family, the fear of being found and killed by those men, and the constant abuse at the hands of her aunt's husband sucked all the resolve and will out of her.

Months later - she couldn't even remember how many - as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, she realized she had lost herself. The girl who stared back at her as a total stranger - her eyes had sunken, hair dulled, her skin had yellowed from mal nutrition and she had lost weight and muscle tone - the fire in her eyes had been extinguished.

That was the moment she found her resolve and decided to escape from the peacock. She gathered some of her clothing, stole any money she could find and anything of value that was small enough to fit in her backpack. She tried to convince her aunt to leave with her but the woman was so scared and conditioned to obey that she hid in a small room instead.

She leaned on the door and pleaded for the battered woman to come with her before Marco came back from his lover, but the woman would not come out of hiding. Looking at the clock on the wall she judged she only had ten minutes to get out of the house so regrettably she stepped away from the door.

"I will come for you one day, just hold on aunt Valentina. You have to hold on and wait for me to be stronger. I promise I will come back for you." After saying this she left the peacock's hellhole and did not look back until she thought it was safe.

She left Italy and her abusive 'uncle' going toward Germany just because she knew the language somewhat and wanted to be as far as possible from Marco. She made it to Germany with a combination of sheer luck, stealing, and hiding in other people's vehicles.

Losing her will and becoming an empty shell of her old self, a empty husk was not an option. She would survive this cruel world no matter what it took, she would become stronger and no one would treat her like an object again. She joined a group of street urchins in Germany and survived by pick-pocketing and other methods of thievery but not all days were successful days. Sometimes she did not acquire enough money to eat every day, at this times she found herself scavenging for anything eatable in the back alleys behind restaurants.

She was starving, on the dirty alley behind a fancy restaurant, looking for food. There was a private party in the restaurant which promised more food than usual will be left over, all she had to do was find something to munch on while she waited for the festivities to be over and the 'banquet' it would ensue. Mina was hiding from the important person having a private dinner which had come out to hand a briefcase to a strange man and stayed out to quickly smoke a cigarette. Quiet as a mouse, still as stone. She watched the man go about his business and hoped he would leave soon so she could continue to look for something eatable among the trash.

The important looking man walked forward to toss an empty cigarette box in a trash can. Suddenly a man dressed completely in black silently entered the alley and crept behind the rich man. He came out of nowhere, as if materializing from the shadows in the dirty alley. The man in black was silent as death itself and death is what he brought with him.

The silver of his knife was beautiful and captivating, it seem to shine with life under the full moon but paled in comparison to the silver in the killer's eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before, and there was a strength in them that called to the deepest parts of her soul and made her crave that strength. She was a silent spectator to a macabre play as the man in black held is victim's mouth shut using his left hand to keep the rich man from screaming and alerting those inside the restaurant.

His right hand held the knife to the rich man's throat and sliced true and quick. The cut was so perfect it reminded her of a hot knife cutting through butter and crimson blood oozed from the rich man's neck like a river that would never run dry. The man in black let the limp body fall to the ground with a heavy thud and smiled curiously in her direction.

"You know…" he said, "It is not nice to spy on others."

She remained quiet in her hiding spot wondering how the man had known she was there. A slight feeling of fear mixed with anticipation took hold of her.

"I know you are there, you might as well come out."

Tentatively she came out of her temporary sanctuary, still holding a piece of molding bread on one of her hands.

"A girl? How come you did not scream?" he asked

"Is not the first time I see someone die, and I do not care about this man enough to mourn his passing." She answered in her broken German.

The answer startled him and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, that was not an answer he expected. He took in her appearance; tangled mass of hair, threads that could never pass as clothing under any circumstances, only one shoe which had holes on it… generally dirty. A stray he concluded, a foreigner - probably escaped from a whorehouse. He dismissed her immediately as no one of consequence and not worth his time of the effort to kill her, she will die of starvation or sickness soon enough.

"You better get out of here and forget what you saw girl. It would simply not do if you start talking to people about this, and it would be a waste of the gift I've given you by letting you keep your life." The man in black turned to walk out of the alley.

"Wait," she said running to stand before him. "Take me with you." She could not let this opportunity escape, this man had exactly what she needed.

"I have no use for you, why would I take you with me."

"Teach me." She pleaded.

"Tell me girl, what is it exactly that you want me to teach you?"

"Teach me how to kill."

"Oh, this is certainly something I don't hear every day. Why would you want to learn such a thing?"

"For survival, for revenge."

"What is your name?"

"Mina, Sayako Mina."

"I must say you are one interesting girl Mina. Follow me; we can't stay here much longer."

***VF***

She never spoke to the assassin about her temporary residence in other parts of Europe before they met and he never asked. What he knew about her affairs in Japan he had learned on drunken nights when the young woman had become chatty under the influence of alcohol and pent-up anger. Living with Lukas and being under his tutelage made her stronger that she had ever been, she could finally make them all pay.

Her first mark was an up and coming Italian political figure and as luck would have it she knew the man quite well, Marco de Vieri. Oh, how she would enjoy snuffing out his life like a candle in the night, finally she could fulfill her promise to her aunt and save her from the clutches of the diabolical peacock… that is… if the woman was still alive after six years.

She had been watching her mark for almost two weeks now. Learning all his movements and becoming familiar with his day to day life. The man was rotten to the core and involved in all kinds of shady activities. Every three days he would come back to her aunt's house on the outsides of Naples and prepare the place to receive visitors the following day. There was a woman that always stayed in the house and sometimes he would bring more.

What they did to those women during their 'parties' was absolutely disgusting to say the least. Screaming and begging could be heard coming out of the country house for hours. She wanted to go in and kill them all but her instructions were specific, she had to kill her mark and only her mark without putting herself in evidence. It wouldn't have surprised her the least if one of the peacock's so called friends turned out to be her employer, the man was generally an ass to everyone around him.

She decided the best chance to kill the man would be the day before one of the 'parties'. To her knowledge there would only be him and the woman in the house. She could incapacitate the woman when she wasn't looking, kill the self important peacock and let the unfortunate soul remaining in the house take the fall for her.

Forty five minutes before he was scheduled to arrive, she snuck into the house through an open window on the first floor. Slowly she went up the stairs toward the bedrooms looking for the woman. The rattle of chains called to her attention and quietly she directed her steps to the general vicinity of the noise. To her surprise it was coming from her old room. She pushed the door slightly and took in a sharp breath as she witnessed the woman chained to the floor in the center of the room much like she had been several times all those years ago. The woman was dirty and covered in blue, green, and purple bruises. Many small cuts could be spotted on her face and the rest of her body as well as patches of dried blood. _'Savages,'_ she thought _'only a savage could do this to a woman.'_

Without thinking she walked in and began asking questions to the woman as she picked the heavy locks.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The woman was confused for a minute but began talking as soon as she realized she was being freed.

"My name is Franchesca, I used to be Marco's lover, there was someone else before me but she disappeared one day and no one ever heard from her again. Everyone thought she had left for a new lover, so I saw it as my chance and became his new lover. Everything was great in the beginning but then he brought me to this place, that was three years ago and I have been here ever since. I think the lover before me took her life and that is why he brought me here."

"Is Valentina still here, is she still alive?"

"Valentina? The half Japanese! Yes, yes, she is still alive! He keeps her chained in the kitchen. He can't sell her to his friends anymore, a month ago they said she was too far gone and there is no fight left in her so he keeps her there to cook for him and his friends when they come. I do not know how she survived this long; I heard she was his wife how could he do that to his wife?"

"Do you think she has the strength to leave if I free her?"

"I don't know. I think she is crazy, I asked her one why she held on, she told me she heard a voice once telling her to. The voice told her it would come back and get her out of here. I think she has gone mad."

"Let's go, we don't have much time before he is back."

She dropped the lock to the woman's restraints and headed to the kitchen, Franchesca following closely. Mina found Valentina sitting on a corner in the kitchen, a faraway look on her eyes. She looked almost as bad as Franchesca but some of her bruises were older and there was a cut on her once luscious lips.

"Valentina," she called holding the woman's chin to make the woman look at her. "Valentina, it's me, Mina. I came back for you, just like I promised. You did great Valentina, you survived all this years and now I am strong enough to free you and take you with me to a place where no one will ever hurt you again."

There was no response from the woman and Mina continued to hold her close as she frantically called her name and reassured her. Awareness slowly came back to Valentina's eyes as she hears the voice and understood the implications of Mina's voice and words. She freed her aunt from her restraints and led her out of the kitchen. The two broken and scared women hid in the pantry on Mina's orders. The young woman placed herself in a strategic location near the front door to incapacitate Marco as soon as he was inside the house.

Marco arrived shortly and entered the house.


	5. Birth of a Goddess Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Mina's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame a History Channel documentary on Medieval torture devices I was watching while writing this... 
> 
> The next chapter will go back to the main story.

Chapter five – Birth of a goddess part two

Marco arrived shortly and entered the house. There were no new women with him, which made things easier for Mina. As soon as he was away from the door the girl came up behind him and pressed a wet piece of cloth over his nose and mouth while holding him tightly to prevent his escape. Marco fell limply on the wooden floor and Mina called the women to help her move him to her old room.

She chained Marco to the floor in the same way he had once done to her and did to the other two. The girl told the women to wait downstairs for her to be done and they left her with the sleeping man. When Marco woke up, he realized he was chained to the floor. Confusion passed through his face before being replaced with anger. He pulled on the chains trying to free himself not noticing the figure sitting silently by the door watching him with amusement.

"You know pulling on it won't work right? After all you made sure to get very strong chains." She said with a sadistic chuckle.

"Who the fuck are you?! What do you want?" Marco was screaming questions at her, rage evident in his voice.

"You offend me 'uncle'…" she answered sarcastically. "…and after I have come from so far away bearing gifts and everything. I was expecting a warmer welcome on your part, you know, after all you had not seen me for six years and I recall you enjoyed 'playing' with me quite a bit. The fake innocence in her voice as she spoke could have fooled anyone who at the moment was not chained naked to the floor by their wrist, but Marco suspected these 'gifts' would not be something he would particularly enjoy.

The man pleaded, screamed, begged and the girl did not falter in her ministrations. There was so much blood on the wooden floor that every step she took was accompanied by a sickening squishy sound. She was a master when it came to knives and she put all she had learned over the years as well as numerous things she picked up during trips to different parts of the world to the test on her uncle's body. Mina kept the man alive and awake for hours but was beginning to grow bored with his reactions.

She took the last mechanism out of her black backpack and showed it to him as she explained its usage.

"Look 'uncle', I bought this specially for you a few years back. It's called a Pear of Anguish, and it is a fun little thing. I bet you will love it, I certainly will." She held the pear shaped object in front of the naked and sobbing man's face. It was made up of four metal leaves joined by a hinge at the top and had a key or crank at one end.

"I heard it was a common torture device during medieval times and mainly used on heretics, witches, and homosexuals. I know… I know… you are not any of those things, but I still feel that there is no punishment more suitable to your acts than this. It is supposed to cause massive internal damage so it might be a little uncomfortable for you. Now, you must bear with me though, because it's my first time using it… ok?" she said with a sweet as honey smile on her face.

She pushed the man to the floor with a kick and used her feet to separate his legs. Mina pulled his rear up and pressed his head to the floor by stepping on it. She pushed the metal pear into the man slowly as he screamed in horror and pain, then proceeded to turn the key opening the four metal leaves inside him. Blood oozed from the man as a silent scream came out of his lips. She let him suffer for a couple more minutes before pulling out a gun and ending his misery.

***VF***

_**Five years later** _

Karmina Rosenthal, the assassin known as 'Kali', stood before the door to her office about to turn the doorknob. The words 'Principal Rosenthal' written in bold golden letters on the fogged glass panel of the door. She heard someone call her name and turned toward the voice.

"Miss Rosenthal!" a boy about seventeen year old yelled down the hallway of the private academy as he ran in her direction.

"Yes Andrew?"

"I'm sorry to bother you when you have just come back from a job. About our sparing partners, I wanted to ask if I can have someone on a level above me. I feel that I am currently under challenged and strongly believe I can handle a stronger opponent. Also I would like to test out of rope use II, knife handling III and home economics."

"Schedule an appointment with your student adviser. Dimitri will see if you are ready for the next level of your studies. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting."

"Thanks Principal, have a good day." Said the boy walking away.

 _'Ah, what a promising young man. He will be a great killer one day.'_ She thought and wondered briefly about the skewed sense of morality that came with killing others for a living before putting the thought aside.

She entered her office and sat behind her desk. A large screen lighted up on the wall opposite to her and a face began to appear.

"Good afternoon Mina," said Lukas. "How was your assignment?"

She wondered briefly why he even bothered changing her name and giving her a fake identity if he was going to continue to call her by her real name. Mina was a name she no longer associated with herself, it was not who she was anymore, but she supposed old habits die hard and the man looking at her was now as old as his habits so with a sigh she put away any hope that he would change.

"Good afternoon father, it went well, thank you. So easy I could have sent one of the students."

"Oh I know, there is barely any challenge this days, but the job had to be done perfectly." He said.

"I understand the need to have a expert deal with delicate things."

"Now, about your sabbatical. When are you leaving?"

"I will be heading to Japan next week; Pablo, Xing, and Basheera will be in charge on my instead. I think its time for senior staff to begin pulling their weight around here. Please give them your guidance."

"Who will be approving new contracts? Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

"No, there is no need to trouble you with that. I will be receiving an encrypted message regarding requests for new contracts and will approve them myself."

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss with me?" Lukas asked from the screen.

"No, I believe I you should be receiving a detailed report on all activities as of this week and future plans to be followed. I have set all affairs in order should I fail."

"Of course you won't fail, you are the best!"

"One must always prepare for the worst possible outcome none the less." She answered nonchalantly.

Lukas cleared his throat and wished her good luck before ending their meeting.

"If that is all I must get back to my affairs as well. I will come over to see you off next week."

***VF***

Lukas took a liking to the girl, the life of an assassin is not conducive to acquiring a family and living in any kind of normalcy. He wanted someone to call his own, someone to teach his skills to, so that when the day of his death came at least he would leave behind some sort of legacy. He adopted the girl and taught her his skills, she was strong and a fire burnt in her that filled him with pride.

She learned quickly, her desire for revenge driving her forward and fueling her resolve. Soon he found himself taking her all over the world, introducing her to the deadliest most skillful people he knew so they could train her. She quickly became a sort of daughter to them all and under their tutelage she became the perfect assassin.

He, who had no one to leave his legacy to have finally found a worthy heir. She was smart too, he hired tutors for different subjects and her dedication to all her studies whether they were about killing or school was never questioned. The girl spent every waking hour practicing and perfecting herself. Who would have thought at first glance that the girl covered in dirt in that alley all those years ago was a diamond just waiting to be polished.

He remembered her first official assignment, a wealthy Italian politician. He still laughs when he recalls her arriving with two frighten and disheveled women. To say he had no idea how to react was a blatant understatement.

"I did not know you had a tendency to pick up strays." He had said.

"About as much of a tendency as you have." She answered, reminding him that she was once a stray too.

"This is my aunt, Valentina, and this my uncle's lover, Franchesca." She added. "I could not leave them at the scene of a murder, could I?"

"The scene of a murder! What have you done? Have you killed someone other than your mark?"

"I did my job father. I killed my mark and only my mark. Is not my fault that said mark happened to have affairs to settle with me."

Suddenly he understood, her mark had been her uncle. That explained her eagerness to take on the assignment after looking at the description page for only a fraction of a second. It also explained why she felt she needed to bring this women along.

"Well, I suppose they can stay. But you are responsible for them and I don't want them getting into my affairs or hindering our 'business'."

"Thank you father." She said before herding the women into the house.

Mina took on many assignments after that from different clients and to different parts of the world. She would have just come back from a job and soon was walking out the door to another, it was like there was a thirst within her that she could not satiate an ire that needed to be let out somehow. From time to time she began bring a child with her and house the new comer in the mansion. He had no idea what she was thinking but he found he did not now how to feel about having children around.

"I see you keep picking up strays." He said to her one day.

"I'm recruiting." She said walking away with the newcomer.

As it turned out the women were useful. It took time but the women began to feel safe again and bloomed like flowers after a long winter. Franchesca took charge of keeping the servants in line, she had a no-nonsense attitude that made everyone into an efficient worker and Valentina took care of the children's health and wellbeing. Being around children brought a kind of light to Valentina's eyes that he felt attracted to and eventually they began a relationship.

Soon after, Mina bought an old hospital in the outsides of the city, remodeled, expanded, and turned it into a private school. To the public it was a school to help troubled children, in reality it was a school for assassins, and a way to launder money earned through the death of others. She trained the older ones in between assignments and in turn they trained the younger ones until they had established teacher/student system.

'Hope Institute of Learning' she named it, to him the name was just amusing, whoever said assassins have no sense of humor had clearly never met Mina. Yet again, not many people met Mina and lived to talk about it.

When the students were ready to become active assassins they were sent to different parts of the world to complete assignments and paid one fourth of their fee in dues to the academy for their first five year of active duty and did most of the recruiting, ensuring that the school always had money to run on and students to teach – assassination was a very lucrative business so the school would function for years even if the graduates did not pay their dues but paying dues and recruiting gave them a sense of belonging to a solid organization or a kind of family regardless of where in the world they were. He had to admire Mina's way of turning such a large group of killers into a community.

her plan was simply ingenious; take them out of the streets and give then food, shelter, education, a new identity and the skills to take anyone out of their way. She provided those children with a place to call home and someone to look up to and in return they gave her absolute loyalty and devotion. She placed them all over the world and in many different organizations. Be it governments, banks, companies, hotel chains, underworld groups - chances where there may be an intern, head of security, assistant, secretary, bodyguard, manager or someone preview to sensitive information who was working for her. She had quietly infiltrated the business of many powerful people. After all you never know when those powerful people would become a mark, an employer or an enemy and having information available upon request was an advantage she enjoyed.

He never thought about having children or a family, but looking at his adoptive daughter board the plane to bring hell down upon her enemies, he could not help but be proud.


	6. To Ask a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina asks Aki to do some investigating for her.

Chapter six – To Ask a Favor

_"I was thinking," Kou started, "we don't get to hang out as much anymore, I mean… not like we used to when we were in high school. Takato has work and married life to deal with, and you Akihito are obsessed with your work and have that rich lady to keep company. I have work too but not having a special person to spend time with sure leaves a guy with extra time around." Kou had a sad expression on his face that made Akihito's heart clench painfully._

_He knew why Kou did not have anyone special in his life for the longest time. Kou had liked mina, he had liked her a lot, and was planning on asking her out the day everything went to hell and she had 'died.' It broke Kou's heart knowing that he would never see her again and would never get a chance to confess his love to her. Now it was breaking Akihito's heart not to tell Kou the truth because he saw in Kou's eyes and defeated demeanor that he still held strong feelings for the girl. Keeping this secret was proving to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do._

****VF****

He knew why Kou did not have anyone special in his life for the longest time. Kou had liked mina, he had liked her a lot, and was planning on asking her out the day everything went to hell and she had 'died.' It broke Kou's heart knowing that he would never see her again and would never get a chance to confess his love to her.

Now it was breaking Akihito's heart not to tell Kou the truth because he saw in Kou's eyes and defeated demeanor that he still held strong feelings for the girl. Keeping this secret was proving to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He had been keeping many things from his friends already and this situation was adding extra weight to his already heavy soul.

This situation sucked; there was just no other way to describe his feelings about how things turned out. Sitting in front of his friends pretending everything was well, smiling and being reminded of Kou's feelings simply sucked. Mina being back opened a can of warms he had hoped he never had to deal with. How can you tell your best friend that the girl he has been hung up on for the longest time and you were dating? - Well, sort of dating, he doesn't even know what that whole thing was to begin with.

Their mother's became friends at the hospital when they were born, they went to the same schools and hung out with the same people (namely Kou and Takato) and had many interests in common. He had been really close to her, it did not come as a surprise when one day they started holding hands but when three weeks later she kissed him on the lips he had no idea what to do. It was the lightest of kisses, definitely not the kind of kisses you share with a girlfriend. Akihito wasn't sure if he felt that way about her so he didn't tell anyone about it. He figured he would tell the guys when he sorted out his feelings.

Then Kou told him about his feelings for Mina and how he wanted to ask her out at the day of their birthday and his heart sunk all the way to his stomach. He felt like the biggest of traitors, a betrayer, someone who had taken something that did not belong to him and that is when his feelings became clear, he loved Mina – just not that way. _'Thinking about it now, I never felt for Mina anywhere remotely close to how I feel for… never mind that, why am I thinking about the bastard to begin with?'_

Akihito looked at his watch and saw it was time to go back home. He said goodbye to his friend and left the apartment, as he walked down the street he could see five strong bodies following his every move. The young man sighed in annoyance at Asami's over-protectiveness and decided to lose them. It took them about forty five minutes of running and jumping through alleys to lose the first four and the last one took him almost twenty minutes more but he managed to lose them all. He was at a convenience store buying some pocky to take home when his phone went off.

It was an unlisted number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"It's me, meet me at the safe house."

"Sure will be there in an hour."

The caller hung up and Akihito put the phone away. He walked out of the convenience store heading to the train station. At an alley on the other side of the street a man pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"Asami-sama, he received a phone call and left the convenience store. He is headed to the train station now. What are your orders?"

Asami's eyes narrowed in contemplation, it had been a good idea to send a sixth man and keep him at a distance. He knew sooner or later Akihito would meet with that woman and he would not let his lover alone and unprotected with an assassin.

"Follow him and report to me when he arrives safely at home. If there is anything out of the ordinary contact me again. Make sure you are not found out, he can be very sharp."

***VF***

After catching up with each other's lives and both sides living many very key details of their lives out they were sitting in the small living room of the rundown apartment. There was a file on the small table between them and the silence was thick until the young woman began to talk.

"Aki, I need your help."

"I told you before I would do anything in my power to help you and my offer still stands. Tell me what you need."

"This man, Tsumebara Yukuta, he is the current president of Shirou investments and the one who had my family killed. My father, the stupid fool, coincidentally came across his embezzlement, drug trade, and money laundering using the company and his plans to con Shirou Kaname, the previous president, into naming him his successor. My father threatened to expose what he found to the police is Tsumebara did not resign his post and leave Tokyo, obviously Tsumebara decided to remove the treat. My dad had given me a drive with the proof he had collected and I was wearing it on a chain around my neck. Because they could not find the drive at home and my dad would not reveal where he had hidden it, Tsumebara burned down the house with my family in it. I carried the damn thing with me for a long time. It had all the information I needed to keep track of Tsumebara and his associates; bank account numbers, contacts, drug routs and much more. This drive gave me any name I needed to exact my revenge, but I still need more. I want to truly crash this man and make him feel hopeless as he loses everything he built over the years and all his allies dead, I want him to see his power crumble before his eyes before I come to him, and that is where you come in. My mole in his has informed me there is a meeting tomorrow between Tsumebara and an important man in the weapons trade. Tsumebara wants to expand and enter the weapons business to do that he has to play nice with this man, I have not been able to find out who this man is but I have the time and place of the meeting. I need you to do what you do best, take pictures of the deal, find out who the man is and all the information you can about his business and personal life, I will do the rest."

"If you have all this proof why not just send it to the police?"

"Don't be naïve Akihito, men like Tsumebara and is friends have the police in his pockets anything you present will not make the light of day. Tsumebara deserves suffering like never seen before for what he did and I am here to deliver it. If you can't do this for me then this is your chance to back out and walk away like it never happened but know this Akihito, Tsumebara and all those associated with him will be dead when I'm done or I will not be satisfied.

"I do not think this is the right way to do things Mina but I will find the information for you."

Something had given Akihito a nagging feeling of dread at the mention of weapons trade and he had to confirm his suspicions. Akihito decided he will help his old friend not primarily because they had been so close but because he had a feeling a certain bastard was soon to be involved on a big mess. He would do this if it meant he could save Asami from her wrath.

***VF***

_**The next night…** _

Akihito had lost his tails earlier in the day and ad stayed hidden the rest of the time until his stake out just to be sure he did not have anyone following him he had gotten severely 'punished' the night before because he had not lost all the men following him and his lower back still hurt. Now he laid on the roof of a building on the warehouse district, his camera at the ready and prepared to take a picture at the perfect moment. A black car came around the corner and Tsumebara Yukuta stepped out, a few moments later a black BMW parked a few feet away from him. _'Calm down, no need to worry these powerful people all like that type of car. It's not him, it can't be him, and life just can't be that much of a bitch.'_

The door to the BMW opened and Akihito looked through the viewfinder at all too familiar golden eyes. _'Fuck!'_


	7. Life's Sick Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito finds himself in the middle of a complicated situation.

Chapter Seven – Life's Sick Joke

This had to be a sick joke, it had to be, there is no way life could be so cruel… Then again in his life, when have things actually gone the way he hoped? Still there he was, Asami, most likely closing a deal with a man marked for death. As much as he hated to admit it even to himself, he cared for the arrogant bastard and after coming to terms with the screwed up 'relationship' they had there was no way he would let the man die, not when he could do something about it.

How ridiculous is it that every time shit happens in Tokyo Asami has to be involved somehow? Though now he thinks about it he is no better and has caused plethora of conundrums himself, but still it did not change the fact that now he had to figure out a way to prevent a good friend and his lov –ehem- Asami from killing each other.

He needed to stall the deal somehow without betraying either of them, nevertheless and as much as it pained him to admit it, if in the end it came to it he would side with Asami. Is not that he did not care for Mina, is just that his feelings for Asami went deeper that what he could ever feel for her. He would try to save them both from killing each other but in the end his loyalty does not ultimately lay with her.

It was one of those moments in which you know you have to do something and whatever you could do had to be done fast but to tell the truth at this moment his panicking mind was drawing up a blank. How to stall? How to prevent Asami from entering a game to dangerous even for him? If he asked him to, would Asami drop the deal? If he asked would Asami trust him enough to buy him some time?

From what Akihito could gather Tsumebara Yukuta must want Asami's connections in the weapons trade and his permission to operate within his territory, but what was Asami getting from this deal? Maybe he wanted to use the import/export branch of Shirou investments to smuggle his 'goods'? Did Asami really need this man so much that he would go forward with the deal even if Akihito asked him not to do it? He hoped and prayed to every deity in heaven that Asami trusted him enough to back off even if he couldn't tell him why, he really did not want to betray Mina's trust unless it was absolutely necessary.

_'Think Aki think, there has to be something you can do to stall this deal, but what?'_

A briefcase made its appearance on Tsumebara's hands and the man pulled out some documents. Akihito took some pictures from an angle in which Asami's face was shaded by the darkness of the night.

Kirishima stepped forward and took the documents from Tsumebara and examined them over before handing them to his boss. The man was always cautious and Asami going down because of a substance being placed on the paper was something that he would never let happen.

Asami was reading the documents and Akihito knew he had to do something that instant of he would have missed the chance to prevent Asami from falling into a very deep pit. A light bulb went on in his mind and the thought about the only thing he could do at the moment without revealing to Tsumebara's men that he was watching them. He only hoped Asami trusted him with his life as he trusted Asami with his.

Akihito took out his phone and sent a text to the older man followed by a text to both Suoh and Kirishima just to be on the safe side. If Asami did not look at his phone because he thought whatever the message was could wait, at least he knew that Kirishima and Suoh will always look at their phone so they could relate information to Asami as soon as necessary.

**To: Asami**

**If you trust me as much as I trust you, please do not make that deal.**

**To: Suoh; Kirishima**

**No matter what, for the sake of his life do not let this deal happen.**

***VF***

Three phones vibrated at almost the same time and Asami almost dismissed it. He glanced quickly at his secretary and went back to read the documents in his hands. Kirishima pulled his phone out of his pocked and glanced at the screen, it was a text from Takaba, normally the brat did not text him unless it was something important and whatever it was he had a bad feeling about it. He opened the message and a frown appeared on his frown.

**From: Kitten**

**No matter what, for the sake of his life do not let this deal happen.**

The secretary looked quickly at Suoh who also had his phone out and was checking a message. From the look on the man's face Kirishima could guess he had received the same message. He could only assume the kid knew something they didn't; after all finding information was his thing and if whatever information Takaba had made him think Asami-sama was at risk if he made the deal right now with Tsumebara, then it would be best to be safe and postpone a decision until he could investigate matters further.

Kirishima walked to Asami and handed him the phone so his boss could look at the message, he handed the phone back to his secretary and pulled his out glancing quickly at the message in it before putting the phone away as if the message had not been of importance.

**From: Kitten**

**If you trust me as much as I trust you, please do not make that deal.**

Asami Ryuichi was not a man who had gotten as far as he had by not being careful or by trusting everyone he made acquaintances with. However when one of the few people he trusted said that his life was at risk if he took a certain course of action he tended to listen at least until he had more information on the situation at hand. Especially when that person was someone who in normal circumstances would not use the word 'please' when talking to him. since they had come to term with whatever it was that was between them and had found a way to compromise Akihito had never meddled in his business, for him to ask Asami to trust him as much as he trusted the older man something big had to be going on and Asami was not one to be caught unaware, besides this contracts would have to be re-written before he agreed to anything in them.

_'He must be watching them from somewhere and crossing his fingers hoping that I trust him and back off. Just this once I will not seal a deal with such little information on why he thinks I should. But when I have him in front of he will have to tell me what is going on.'_

"Tsumebara-san before I agree to anything I need to consider the deal carefully, you must understand in this line of business one must be careful and see things from all angles. I am sure you understand that."

Tsumebara grinded his teeth at the idea of having to wait for a response from Asami but he was certain he needed the man more than the man needed him. He was sure Asami had found out the couple of loopholes he buried among legal jargon in the contract and wanted to revise it further before beginning a partnership with him.

He needed Asami if he wanted to enter the weapon's trade business and if he had to give up the advantage he could gain from the loopholes to gain more power and money then he would just have to deal with it. He just had to bid his time before he was strong enough to get rid of Asami and take Tokyo for himself, the man had been on top for far too long and it was time this prosperous territory ran under new management… patience was the name of the game and he was a really good player.

"Certainly Asami-san, if you consider it necessary."

Asami gave the documents back to Kirishima who put them on a briefcase, gave a short nod to Tsumebara and walked to the door Suoh had already opened for him and slid into the car.

Suoh shut the door to the car and walked to the driver's seat while Kirishima sat on the passenger seat. Both men look at each other questioningly and after the car had been at a good distance away from Tsumebara and his men Kirishima decided to ask the question they were both thinking about.

"Asami-sama, did Takaba say his reasons for wanting you to stop the deal in the message hi sent you?"

"No, mine was as vague as yours but something about it made me feel like I needed to take his advice, moreover this contracts have to be revised and re-written, they are filled with loopholes and none of them are in my favor."

"I noticed that too, all loopholes were meant to give him advantage and power over the trade routes. I think he might be aiming for the top."

"That Tsumebara is a slippery snake and might be thinking that taking advantage of me is a plausible thing. Investigate him and his business to more detail, I want a thorough check, there is something more fishy than usual in this situation and I need to know what. If this deal does go through I want him dead as soon as I get what I need."

"Understood, what about Takaba?"

"I will deal with that tonight, if he knows something I need to know there are fun ways I can get the information."

The glint in Asami's eyes as he said 'fun ways' was not lost on Kirishima and he promptly prevented his mind from imagining the different scenarios that could mean because when things involved Takaba and his boss there is only one kind of scenarios that came to mind and to be hones he did not want to put images to things he already knew of had heard, to tell the truth he had already seen more than he ever wanted to and he tried to keep it that way.

***VF***

Tsumebara watched the vehicle drive away and punched the closest man to him in a fit of anger kicking the man repeatedly when he fell on the ground.

_'Asami, that condescending ass, how dare him treat me like he is better than me. The man did not even noticing I had extended my hand to him and walking away after just a nod. A nod, a fucking nod! And not even at me but at my general direction. I will show that man that I am not someone to take lightly when I take everything right from under his nose.'_

When he finally calmed down he wandered briefly about the message Asami received during their meeting but when he recalled Asami's look of indifference and he looked at it and how he put the phone away like nothing important had happened he decided not to give it much thought. He had things to plan and people to buy to get information out of Sion and that was a more pressing matter. Asami could have the small victory of catching petty loopholes in a deal but ultimately the winner will be him. Patience was the name of the game and Tsumebara was a very patient man.

He walked to the vehicle waiting for him and though about his plan to take Tokyo for himself and all the ways he would make Asami suffer as it drove away into the night.

***VF***

Akihito let out a sigh he did not even know he had been holding as he witnessed the scene before him through his viewfinder. From what he could tell, and he hoped he was right, Asami had not made the deal. In the back of his mind a small voice tried to make known a fact he did not want to look at too closely – Asami will want answers and he will do anything to get them – in favor of a much welcomed revelation Asami trusted him with his life. Asami trusted him and at this moment that was all that mattered.

He watched as Asami got into the car which drove away, Tsumebara seem to be pissed at something and took it out on one of his own men. The man was crazy walking around in circles practically pulling his own hair until suddenly he stopped and laughed maniacally. Whatever the man was thinking about was definitely not a good thing. Akihito had a feeling that things just got more complicated than they already were and the feeling made him more than uneasy.

He wished he didn't have to go home, trying to let Asami know what was going on without actually telling him what is going on was going to be difficult.

_'This really has to be a very sick joke. Why did Asami have to get involved in this? Was there not one underground business in all of Tokyo that the man was not involved in? I am a fool for even hoping it was not him to begin with, but I will keep him safe even if he is a bastard… because he is my bastard.'_

No use in delaying the unavoidable he thought as he put his equipment away and left his hiding spot after Tsumebara left the meeting place. Tonight he had to brave Asami's interrogation, tomorrow he had to convince Mina that the man meeting with Tsumebara today was not important enough to bother with him.

Why did he always find himself in the middle of complicated situations? He had a feeling a shit storm was heading his way and everyone he cared about was going to end up covered in it. He only hoped he could do enough damage prevention that they all came out of it alive.

The ride home was the shortest he could ever remember, on a day in which he wished time flowed slower it felt like he arrived at the penthouse at record speed. His mind had been so preoccupied that the journey home had barely registered.

His hands were sweaty with nervousness as he opened the door and walked into the spacious penthouse, he toed his shoes off and walked into the living room where two tall figures stood at either side of Asami who casually sipped from a tumbler as he read some documents while sitting on the couch.

Golden eyes lifted from the paper and set themselves on him and he could not help but swallow rather audibly.

"Akihito, explain to me why I had to walk away from a deal. Is there something you know about Tsumebara that I should be informed about?"

Akihito looked at Kirishima and Suoh as his mouth opened but then an idea crossed his mind and he shut his mouth before the words could escape. Asami realized immediately that he did not want to speak in front of the two men and gave a short command looking at no one in particular.

"Leave" The bodyguard and secretary understood their boss' command and quietly left the penthouse. They were glad their apartments were on the floor below, that way they could come back promptly if Asami needed them.

"Well... I'm waiting."

"Asami, how long have Kirishima and Suoh been working for you?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"I can't give you details without involving you in things I rather you stayed away from. So just trust me and tell me, in return I will tell you as much as I can."

"I will play your game for now but if I feel unsatisfied with your answers I will make you tell me everything."

"Deal"

"Very well, they have been working for me since I created Sion about fifteen years ago."

"Ok, then they can be trusted. You may have a mole in your organization, do not trust anyone who has been working for you less than ten years. No information about Sion should reach anyone other than you, Suoh and Kirishima. Do not make it seem like you know someone might be a spy either or they will attack and kill you."

Asami did not like where this conversation was going and the idea of having people spying from within Sion was something he was not comfortable with. Indeed by the end of the night Akihito will talk even if he has to use every trick on the book to make it so.

***VF***

Two men walked silently to the elevator and rode it to the lower floor. The walk to their doors was a short one, with a silent nod Kirishima invited Suoh into his apartment and the bodyguard followed him in.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked Suoh

"Whatever it is must be complicated if the brat thinks he can't talk in front of us."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too"


	8. Let's go to a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is Mina's date to a charity event.

Chapter Eight – Let's Go To A Party

"Tell me what I want to know Akihito or I will drag this on for the rest of the day if I have to. It would not be the first time I take a sudden day off and let Kirishima handle my affairs."

"I can't… pl-please"

Akihito sat upon a table in the secret room; his hands were tied behind his back with leather cuffs, he did not know what exactly Asami had shoved up his ass – there were just too many options – but whatever it was, was pushed right to his prostate and vibrated tortuously, a cock ring prevented him from his much needed release after almost two hours of sexual torture.

Asami teased, nipped and licked his nipples, kissed his neck and mouth, ran his hands all over his body and jerked his hard cock. The man seemed to be everywhere at the same time making it impossible not to think clearly. Somehow the position he was in and the things being done to him reminded him of his first time with the yakuza yet the circumstances were different at the same time.

"We made a deal, I am unsatisfied with your answers and you will tell me what I want to now."

The older man upped the dial on whatever was currently residing in Akihito's rectum making it vibrate stronger and the blonde gave a shudder of unsatisfied need.

"I need… need… to cum… please."

"Are you ready to talk?"

"God… yes, just…aghh ahh… fuck… me… ugh hmm… already."

 _'Finally!'_ He had to comment his lover for holding on longer than usual but having to deny himself for so long while he waited for Akihito to break was getting to him. Asami considered a patient man but even his patience had a limit. Akihito felt the bark haired yakuza pull out the vibrating instrument and take the ring off. He sighed in relief and moaned in pleasure as Asami eased himself into him and started moving.

He had been on the edge for so long that it did not take him long to reach an explosive orgasm, his older lover kept pumping into him for some time until he too came undone. Two more rounds later they the photographer had passed out and after being cleaned by his lover was placed on the soft bed and held close to the warm larger body.

****VF****

They lay on the bed, Akihito's head rested over Asami's chest and a strong arm circled his waist keeping him close to the larger body.

"I wanted to warn you without completely disregarding her confidence, but I guess if I am not truthful to you, you will end up killing each other and as much as I care for her I…"

Akihito blushed furiously and looked away from Asami as if trying to decide if he should continue that sentence. Could he say those words? Should he say those words? He knew once Asami heard the open admission of his feeling everything would change between them and he wasn't sure if he wanted things to change. Asami held the blonde's chin in his hand and turned his lover's face so they could look at each other's eyes as he coaxed the younger man to continue talking.

"You….?"

"I care for you more, I… well, I… love you and I don't want to imagine life without you."

Golden eyes softened at his confession and looked at him with a fondness he had never seen in them before. He did not expect Asami to express his feelings in the same open manner but the sweet slow kisses the older man gave him more than conveyed what he already knew.

Asami's lips separated from his and his eyes instantly hardened in seriousness.

"Akihito, tell me what is going on and don't hide anything. I will know if you do."

Takaba related all he knew about Mina's past and the favor she had asked of him in great detail. Asami could not help his heart swell on pride for his lover's quick thinking and his protectiveness of him. Though he had to admit that this situation was getting complicated between assassins, possible spies and murderers. He needed to get Akihito away from that woman but first he would find who the mole is and quietly get rid of whoever was spying on his business.

****VF****

The two days later Akihito had lost his tails and was meeting with Mina in an apartment in Shibuya. She had changed her base of operations from the crummy apartment when she noticed one too many suited men walking too close to it. Akihito shared the pictures he took that had Asami obscured by shadow, he did one more job for her and told his friend he was almost caught snooping around.

"I did not get to see who the other man was, it was too dark where he was standing but a contact told me the deal was not going to happen. Apparently Tsumebara tried to con him and he backed from the deal."

"Smart man, it's best not to lay with snakes or one might get bitten. Besides it saves me having to kill one more person. I will keep tabs on Tsumebara's deal anyways, I will destroy that man. Akihito, lay low for a while. I don't have more jobs like that from you but I will need you on Friday a week from now. Make sure you are at the address I will send you by six. "

****VF****

Kirishima found some dubious emails coming out of one of the computers on Sion and followed the traces to his own assistant. His old assistant had taken leave six months before to undergo the last three months of pregnancy and the recovery time after childbirth plus some time to spend with her baby. Mayume-san, the replacement assistant, had come with the recommendation of his old assistant, the background information had come clean and the woman was very capable.

After finding out she was the spy they went looking for his old assistant and found the woman had been moved shortly after taking leave. They searched for her whereabouts but it seemed she had been spirited away.

Suoh took the spy to the warehouse to be questioned but no matter how much they beat and torture her she would not answer Asami's questions about her employer and ended up biting her tongue and taking her own life.

It was the biggest waste of time, they had wasted most of the day trying to get information about the woman making requests of his lover and getting him into dangerous situations, as if Akihito needed any help with getting into trouble. They almost found out where the woman was hiding when they lost track of her. It was as if she could disappear into thin air whenever the need stroke.

A nock on his door took him out of thoughts and Kirishima entered the office with an invitation to a charity event in one week. There was too much going on to be attending to social events but such events were crucial to make business with wealthy and influential people so he would have to attend regardless of how he left about it.

****VF****

On Thursday the week after, a private jet landed on a private airfield. Several workers went into the plane to do the cleaning and take the luggage to the waiting limo. One of the cleaning ladies was blonde, and wore the same uniform as the other ladies. The blonde woman walked behind some curtains and received a dress from a petite woman with short brown hair as she took off the blonde wig to reveal her long black hair. Ten minutes later an elegantly dressed woman stepped out of the jet followed by her personal assistant and a bodyguard.

They rode the limousine in silence as she read over some important documents and looked over a list of people who would soon start dropping like flies.

The next day Akihito knocked on the door to the condo in a luxurious building in one of the best parts of Shinjuku exactly at six, the building was of the same class as the one he lived in with Asami… and not too far away from it, which he was not happy about.

The door opened and a short woman let him into the tastefully decorated condo and led him to the living room, Mina entered the room holding some boxes. By the names on the boxes and the fact that Asami kept buying him stuff he did not ask for Akihito knew it was most likely very expensive man's clothing.

"You are just in time, here put this on." She wore an elegant long red dress with golden designs and her long black hair cascaded down her back. The jewelry she wore was clearly real diamonds and her makeup was simple yet tasteful. Mina looked nothing like what she did when the day they met at the park much less like she did when they were young.

"Why?"

"I am going to a benefit today and would like you to accompany me. These things are dreadfully boring and your company would be a much appreciated."

Akihito was more nervous than a cockroach in a chicken coop, Asami had left for a social event not too long before he left the penthouse and he was crossing his fingers in hope that they were not headed to the same place.

He dressed in the three piece suit and got his hair into some semblance of order. He prayed to every deity between heaven and earth that luck would be on his side and Asami did not attend the same benefit he was heading to as he rode the limo with his friend. Takaba was nervous and his hands had begun sweating, Mina looked at him with curiosity and wandered what had him with his nerves on edge as she handed him a dossier with the basic information he needed to learn about her in case someone asked how they met.

Karmina Rosenthal: Owner of Alberghi imports and experts, philanthropist, head of the Hope Institute of Learning and all its school branches in different countries as well as the Hope orphanages and youth houses, several electronics companies and a chain of cruises, she led several charities in benefit of children and battered women around the world and was the guest of honor of the benefit banquet they were heading to.

They were pen pals during junior high and had lost contact after she got adopted by Lukas Rosenthal but after some years without being able to reach each other but by change got in contact with each other, she had invited him to accompany her so they could catch up with each other's lives and continue their friendship.

Akihito had just finished looking over the information he needed to memorize when the limo came to a stop in front of the Park Hyatt Hotel. He swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to calm down before the door was opened for him. Takaba stepped out and extended his hand to aid his date out of the vehicle and she put her arm around his elbow as soon as she was out. Soon they were walking into the exclusive hotel as photographers took pictures of the people walking to the hotel doors, on the first row of photographers stood a stunned man he knew too well, Mitarai, whom he was sure would ask endless questions as soon as he cornered him and would not let go of the topic for a very long time.


	9. Can't We Enjoy This Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Mina meet a very important person at the benefit. Kisses are given, photos are taken, and engagements are sort of announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not much to say here... Thank you all for reading and commenting. This chapter is thanks to Ashida who kept me going this morning when I got stucked and was awesome enough to beta it before going to work.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> Your opinion/reviwe on the chapter and the fic in general as well as constructive criticism are apreciated. Flames are not.
> 
> Ont to the story...

When the Unexpected Happens – Chapter 9 – Can't We Enjoy This Party?

They crossed those glass doors into the world of the rich and powerful and before they had gone too far into the building, he heard a voice call his name. Yes, Mitarai was going to corner him sooner or later like a hound to a frightened hare. That man was like a wolf after the scent of blood, and Mitarai will not back off until he gets some answers that satisfy his curiosity.

He had been at the party for a little over an hour and already, he was bored out of his mind. Akihito was sure now that the only way he could survive some event like this was with a camera in his hands. The host had introduced them to several of the rich and important people of Japan, the minister of this, the director of that, one or two CEOs, the owner of a hotel chain and blah blah blah. To be honest he found himself only caring about these people if they were at the opposite end of his viewfinder. Right now he found them all to be hypocritical and boring.

They were currently talking –if you could call what was going on that – to a well known politician and Akihito wanted to run for his sanity before he felt like punching someone in the face. The blond photographer began to wonder why the hell he ever considered wanting to attend any of these functions with Asami.

Granted he wouldn't have gone, for more than one reason, if Asami asked him to be his date, but he still hoped one day Asami would at least ask. Right now though, he felt like arm candy, smiling and pretending to have a good time, not understanding half of the conversations about economy, holding his date's arm and… looking pretty. Arm candy indeed, and God did it make him uncomfortable. His champagne flute had been empty for quite a while and the servers were nowhere to be seen. Looking at Mina's flute, he saw that hers was a little lower than half so he excused himself to 'refresh her drink' and went in search of some alcohol and breathing room.

Akihito took a couple minutes to walk around and calm himself while Mina talked to yet another fat and crooked politician. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and cool down, on his way back to his date he grabbed a champagne flute and downed its content in one gulp before putting it back and grabbing two more. He walked to his friend with the two flutes of golden liquid dreading each step that took him closer to a slow death by boredom. _'Can you really die of boredom?' he wandered 'because if you can I am certainly halfway there.'_

****VF****

Takaba arrived at her side and handed her one of the champagne flutes with a smile as she took his arm once more and introduced him to the group of men and women she was currently talking to. Mina was a beautiful woman, he had no doubt about it, to tell the truth she had changed so much and blossomed into such a fine woman that had he not known who she was and met her on the street, he would not have recognized her at all. However, even though he was standing next to her, he sometimes caught lecherous looks thrown in his direction by the men they were talking to.

Great, not only was he bored half to death, now he even felt those looks crawling over his skin like he was suddenly thrown into a bathtub filled with bugs… naked. Because that is what it felt like, to be looked at in such a way, like he was naked before their eyes with bugs crawling over his skin. He hated being at this kind of function as a guest instead of the photographer no one pays attention to, it was just too tiring to keep smiling like he was not uncomfortable and to pretend he was having fun.

They talked to the group for a few more minutes and a sigh of relief left him rather audibly when the group moved along to greet someone else or rather, to lick someone else's shoes. Mina giggled behind her hand at his predicament and he shot her a murderous glare.

The host was looking at them and his smile widened when he looked back at him and spotted him waving his hand to catch their attention. Akihito gave another audible sigh of dread and Mina laughed again as they began to walk over to the host. Mr. Host was by then calling Mina's name excitedly as if they were not already on their way toward him, and waving her over to introduce them to yet again some important something or other.

A low growl escaped Akihito's throat and Mina smiled as she taunted him.

"Not having fun are you?"

"I don't know why you bother asking such a question when you already know the answer."

She laughed at that and his next retort was interrupted by the sight before him, which caused him to stop so suddenly it almost made Mina miss her step as his body rooted to the floor worked against her forward momentum. Mina looked at Akihito's dreadful face with curiosity and laughed again, thinking he just didn't want to be introduced to more people. She was glad he was her date, Akihito was definitely amusing.

"Come on Aki, it's not going to be that bad."

Akihito swallows audibly and she takes his arm once again as they begin to walk toward the host, who is talking to a man with a woman who is all over him. The man's back is toward Aki and Mina but Akihito has a feeling he knows all too well whom they are to be introduced to. He stops again and the host, who was occupied with the man before him, turns to look in their direction again wondering what is keeping them.

The host was calling them over once more and as they began walking in his direction, he was suddenly sweating at the sight of those broad shoulders he knew so well. There was no way he would not know to whom that shiny slick black hair and those shoulders belonged to. Even from his back he could already tell it was Asami. He had a woman in his arms and when the couple turned around he boiled with jealousy at who it was.

It was that model, Azumi, it annoyed and pissed him off to no end that she seemed to always accompany Asami to public functions. While the underworld was well aware of whom Asami Ryuichi's lover was, the rest of the world assumed he was in some sort of relationship with that woman.

She clung to his arm like some sort of spider, a black widow most likely, with her ridiculously long nails, her overwhelming perfume and her face plastered with makeup. How her face didn't fall off with the weight of that much make up, he did not know, but God how he hated that woman. She smiled at him as if she was making fun of the fact that she was the one in Asami's arms, that is, until she realized who was in his arms and shot him a spiteful look. It still made him mad the way she fit so perfectly with Asami's arm around her waist as he led her toward them.

When hazel eyes meet golden ones its clear they were both surprised and angry. Akihito because Asami was letting the model Azumi be all over him and Asami because Akihito not only was at the party but he was at said party as someone else's date. Azumi takes that moment to do something unexpected just to piss off Akihito more than he is, and Asami lets her just to see his reaction.

Azumi smiles innocently, like she doesn't know who is watching her, rests her small delicate hand on Asami's cheek and lifts herself on the tip of her toes and kisses Asami on the lips just as a photographer takes their picture. Akihito was boiling with rage at Asami letting such a thing happen, and in front of him none the less. The man was such a sadistic bastard sometimes, and he just knew Asami let it happen to rile him up, but two can play that game. After all, it's not like he has never kissed Mina before.

Five feet to go and they would be standing right next to the host. Akihito takes his chance at retaliation and pretending to kiss her temple he quickly whispers into Mina's ear before they are within hearing range.

"Introduce me as your boyfriend, make it sound serious." She decided to go along with her friend, though she did not know what was going on but knowing Akihito it was sure to be interesting.

They stand before each other and the host introduces Asami and Mina to each other as well as introducing Azumi leaving Mina to introduce her date.

"Ah, Miss Rosenthal, such a pleasure to meet you." Said Asami

"Likewise Asami-san and Azumi-san."

"It's an honor to meet such important people as yourselves, I have heard so much about you two. You make such a lovely couple" Said Takaba, looking straight into Asami's eyes and smiling at the man like he was not picturing wrapping his hands around that neck just to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Oh, this is my fiancé Takaba Akihito." Said Mina

"You're fiancé, really?" The golden eyed man asked amusedly. Poor Kirishima and Suoh – who Akihito just realized were standing behind Asami – looked so taken back their heads might just explode.

"Oh, yes, we have been together for some time now and I am just so happy to see him again since business has been so busy lately." She could tell Asami was pissed, why? She had no idea but her friend had asked her a favor and who was she to deny him right? She smiled at Akihito with all the warmth of years of friendship and Akihito smiled at her in the same way. _'Oh, this is fun'_ she thought. "He is such a good fiancé to put up with such things, we are actually thinking about getting married soon."

A vein on Asami's temple throbbed every time Mina said the word fiancé, and Akihito was laughing evilly in his head, this was going better than he expected and Mina was really selling it. That is until he looked at Asami's infuriating smirk plastered back on his lips and knew he just needed to push a little bit more.

"That's true, we have not announced the news to the media yet but we are so madly in love we don't want to wait too long." He said, and then went for the kill.

He gazed at her with the adoration of years of affection and lifting her chin kissed her sweetly on her lips. He felt… nothing… well, he felt the warmth and softness of her lips against his and how she darted her tongue into his mouth, but in his stomach it felt wrong and in his heart he felt nothing.

The opportune photographer just happened to walk by again and took a picture of the 'happy couple' before their lips parted. With a smile on their faces they turned once again to the host, Asami and Azumi. The host was smiling at them, Azumi was shocked, and Asami… was pissed. That kiss and those looks had definitely slapped the smirk off his face. Akihito knew he was going to be punished severely by Asami about this, especially because not only had it been in public but it had been in front of him, and to rub salt on the proverbial wound a picture had been taken which would be all over the media tomorrow. If that wasn't enough, knowing how much of a gossip their host was, the news of Miss Rosenthal and HIS Akihito's engagement would be all over the elite's grape vine.

Asami's eyes promised murder at anyone who would dare rub him the wrong way in the next ten seconds and Mina could not help but notice the possessive glances he threw at Akihito, or the venomous look he gave her before setting his face in an unreadable mask and congratulating them both, as etiquette dictates. Those words of congratulations on their engagement tasted like bile in Asami's throat. Akihito would have a lot to explain when they got home, and he would have to teach Akihito once more who he belong to, and teach he will… thoroughly and for many, many hours.

****VF****

After more passive aggressive inquires about each other's relationship with their so called girlfriend and fiancé, Akihito could no longer take the pressure of Asami's gaze on him. He could tell Mina was getting suspicious about what was going on, but she was still willing to play the game; if there was anyone as sadistic as Asami, he was sure now that Mina had to be that person.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom so he could escape Asami's piercing gaze for a couple of minutes. The bathroom was spacious and tastefully decorated as expected from such a high class place. Akihito walked straight to the sink and washed his face with cold water while contemplating what kind of punishment he should expect, and if maybe it was a good idea to disappear for a couple of days while Asami calmed down and the buzz of the engagement passed. Knowing Asami, this would just anger him more so he might as well go home after this and, as they say, face the music.

The door opened and closed behind him, before he could react a large hand was over his mouth while another was making quick work of his pants. He knew those hands like he knew his own, and as he lifted his eyes to the mirror before him and looked at those golden eyes burning with anger he knew he was in deep shit.

He felt as Asami pulled down at his pants and underwear, nudging his legs to open wider and pushing him down to rest his chest upon the sink. A moment later he heard Asami open his own pants and tried to struggle as he imagined Asami freeing his hard flesh.

There was no preparation for Akihito, just one hard thrust as Asami lowered his mouth to his ear and whispered into it.

"You will explain this to me when we get home, then I will punish you. You will tell me who you belong to, and when I feel satisfied that you understand who your owner is I will punish you again until I am sure you won't be able to walk for a whole week."

Asami fucked him hard and fast, as if trying to get all the anger out of his system before he had to go back to pretend being a businessman and mingle with the other powerful people at the party. Even in his pain Akihito could not help but feel pleasure when Asami was inside him and came short minutes after Asami had begun thrusting. Asami came inside him shortly after and when Takaba moved to clean himself the yakuza prevented him from it.

"No, leave it, it will remind you for the rest of the night who this body belongs to."

Akihito wanted to say something, wanted to yell at Asami and clean himself off. Instead he pulled his pants and underwear up and exited the bathroom leaving Asami behind. He was already in big trouble with Asami and chose not to throw more wood to the fire. Outside, in the hallway to the bathroom, Kirishima caught his arm and handed him two pain killers.

"That was really stupid kid."

"Not as stupid as the kiss he let Azumi give him."

Kirishima understood Takaba's reasoning, his boss had really crossed the line with that little display, but Akihito had crossed the line even further.

In the main hall, Akihito took another champagne flute from a passing waiter and swallowed the pain killers with the golden liquid. As much as he hurt now, he could still pretend he was ok, but he was sure soon when the endorphins coursing his body ran out he would not be able to keep up the charade. Thank God Kirishima had the forethought of carrying pain killers.

He joined his date and they moved on to a different group before Asami joined Azumi and the host again.

****VF****

The rest of the night was uneventful, and he wanted nothing more than to go back home. As they rode Mina's limo in silence, she looked at him with great scrutiny, wondering if he was going to address the night's events. When he only told her where to be dropped off she assumed he was not ready to talk about it. She had seen the way he tried to hide his limp by the end of the night and was concerned about what happened to her friend.

She dropped him off at a high class building not too far from her own and could not help but wonder what her friend was hiding from her.

"We will talk tomorrow" He said getting out of the limo.

"Yes, we WILL, talk tomorrow." She answered letting him know there was no way to get off the hook, and he had to talk to her about what happened at the party.

Akihito entered the building and rode the elevator to the penthouse feeling like a lamb willingly entering the slaughterhouse. The penthouse was dark when he entered it, Asama stood on the balcony, a cigarette in his lips and a glass of a clear liquid with flakes of actual gold floating in it.

_'oh fuck! Goldschläger! Asami only drinks that when he is really, really mad… I may not make it to tomorrow.'_

Asami turned around when he felt Akihito's presence and faced the young man. His eyes were hard and the golden in them was like a hot liquid metal.

"Get over here Akihito, you and I have plenty we need to talk about."

' _Yes,'_ Akihito thought _'I'm definitely fucked.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? Please leave your comment before you go.
> 
> Also, HAPPY 4th OF JUlY! To those in USA.
> 
> Setsuna


	10. Chapter 10 - Concequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami deal with the concequences of their actions at the party, Aki visits Mina and someone gets killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say up here but plenty on the bottom. I still don’t own Finder Series.  
> Thanks to Ashida for betaing and for helping me out when I got stucked. For those of you who wanted punishment for Aki you are in for a surprise.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

**When the Unexpected Happens – Chapter 10 – Consequences**

_‘oh fuck! Goldschläger! Asami only drinks that when he is really, really mad… I may not make it to tomorrow.’_

_Asami turned around when he felt Akihito’s presence and faced the young man. His eyes were hard and the gold in them was like hot liquid metal._

_“Get over here Akihito, you and I have plenty we need to talk about.”_

_‘Yes,’ Akihito thought ‘I’m definitely fucked.’_

He was literally shaking in his boots, or tennis shoes to be more precise. Asami was way past pissed and suddenly Akihito wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole for about a year or two, maybe by then Asami won’t be too angry.

Akihito walked VERY slowly toward his lover, his hands trembled, his stomach turned and tightened and his heart was drumming frantically. He definitely took things a bit too far but so did Asami, he was intending to call Asami on his own little show, but right now the golden eyes burning into him intimidated him to his very soul.

The shaking blonde reached the glass doors and stood before his currently fuming lover. For some reason he kept imagining smoke coming out of Asami’s ears, and he let a nervous giggle escape him as he searched for a way out of his predicament. ‘I must be delirious from fear.’ He thought.

Asami walked the small distance between them with the grace of a prowling predator which did nothing to calm Akihito’s nerves. Instinctively, Akihito walked backward, away from the beast before him while Asami kept walking forward until Akihito tripped over the carpet and landed on the couch with a heavy thud. He lay there like a sacrifice over the altar, his eyes wide in fearful anticipation, waiting for the knife to deliver the fatal blow.

Golden eyes seemed to look into his soul and strip him of the ability to move as Asami leaned over him, placing a knee between his legs, way too close to the family jewels for Akihito’s comfort. Arms came to rest at either side of his body, caging him in, and the dangerously low and cold voice cut like a knife when Asami finally spoke.

“Explain yourself Akihito, you know very well I do not like my things to be touched and I do not share.”

_‘My things’_

_‘My things’_

_‘My’_

_‘Mine’_

_“Things’_

_‘Is this really how you see me? A… THING! Nothing but a thing!’_

The words kept going around and around in Akihito’s mind and fear was quickly replaced by righteous anger. His hazel eyes ablaze with the strength of his anger toward Asami focused on the golden ones that looked upon him with possessiveness. He gathered strength from somewhere he did not even know he had and gave Asami a piece of his mind.

“Explain myself to you! How about YOU explain yourself to ME for once! Oh, but the great Asami Ryuichi does not give explanations of his behavior to anyone, much less a THING he keeps around home to play with whenever it suits him.”

Asami’s eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second, not at Akihito’s sudden change of behavior, the boy has always been volatile and changes moods very quickly, but at Akihito’s words.

“Don’t look at me like you are surprised about what I’m saying!” Screamed the blonde, pushing at Asami’s shoulders to get out of his muscled prison. “You think I can’t do anything and be close to anyone, you think no one can touch me, that I am your thing, your property and that I have no say in anything. Well, newsflash Asami I AM NOT A THING! I am a person and I can fell jealousy, I can be hurt by what you think is just mere fun at my expense. How the hell did you think I would feel when I saw you let her kiss you? In front of all those people none the less. And then you have the nerve to go all controlling cave man on me?! Go fuck yourself!”

Of all things Asami expected from Akihito, this outburst was not one of them neither was the way in which Akihito shoved him off the couch to land on the floor as the boy stomped to the spare bedroom and locked himself in. In all his years, Asami could not say he has ever been this perplexed nor this shocked. Loud bangs and thuds came from behind the spare room’s locked door, his little lover seemed to be on a rampage. As angry as he was before by Akihito’s display at the party, it all seemed to have been replaced by concern over his lover’s words.

He walked toward the closed door and tried turning the knob, he knew it would be locked but still could not stop himself from hoping it wasn’t. This was not going to be one of those many times in which he could just fuck Akihito senseless and everything would be alright.

He knew this time was different, this time if he wanted things to get better between them they would actually have to… talk. Asami did not like this kind of talking, he was not good at it and avoided it whenever possible, but he had to talk now and it frustrated him to no end. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

“Go away!” Came his lover’s voice from inside the room.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he cursed the fact that Akihito was going to make things difficult.

“Akihito, open the door.” He said trying to sound non-threatening.

“What for? So you can fuck me until I pass out and we can go back to pretending our relationship is not all kinds of fucked up?”

“Akihito, open the door and we can talk about this.”

“I will not be tricked so easily Asami.”

“For God’s sake open the door or so help me I…”

“You what?! You will tear the door down and fuck me into unconsciousness and we are back to square one!”

Asami was starting to lose his patience with Akihito, he really wanted to break down that damn door and fuck his lover halfway to oblivion, but something in the back of his head kept telling him Akihito was right and it would not work this time, that it would in fact make things worse between them.

He had never been one for talking, what feelings he had had always been conveyed in the form of actions, of protecting what he cared for little as it may be.

But Akihito was not that kind of person, he was straight forward and blurted out what he thought the second it reached his mind. His lover’s straight forward nature never allowed him to understand what Asami was trying to say with every touch, every kiss and every caress. He would not understand the meaning of the countless hours in bed unless it was spelled out to him. Today, he would talk because it was what they needed. It was what Akihito needed.

“Open the door and we can talk. I promise nothing else will happen.”

“Like I would fall for that…”

“When have I ever gone back on my word?”

There was some shuffling from behind the door and soft footsteps over the hardwood floor approached the door then stopped. He could imagine Akihito hesitating to open it a couple of times, trying to decide if he should trust Asami and let him in. Asami let out a soft breath when the doorknob turned and the door opened slowly to reveal his still angry lover.

Akihito walked away from the open door and sat on the bed with his legs tucked to his chest and his arms resting on his knees. He looked at his lover with fiery hazel eyes, and broke the silence.

“You wanted to talk, talk then.”

This was going to be difficult, he really did not like talking, but he needed to say something before things got worse and Akihito got volatile again. With a heavy sigh, he asked Akihito the question that bothered him the most.

“Do you really believe you are just a thing to me?”

“Aren’t I? It certainly is the way you make me feel considering the things you do and say.”

“You know you are not, I don’t go as far as I’ve gone for you for mere things. You are however mine and I do not like to share.”

“Well I don’t like to share either! That… that woman, she looked at me like I was nothing, like she was better than me because you allowed her to kiss you in front of me. You allowed her to stand at your side and usurp what was mine even if it only can be mine behind closed doors. I took things far there I admit that, but you needed to know how it felt to have what is yours paraded in public and touched by someone else right in front of you like you did not matter.”

“I admit I brought this on myself. I am s... it will not happen again.”

Akihito looked into the golden eyes and took in the meaning behind his lover’s words. Asami would never really say he was sorry. This was as close as the man would ever get to it and Akihito would take what he got.

“I am sorry too, to be honest I had no idea things would go the way they did. I asked her to introduce me as her boyfriend to get back at you and things went overboard after that, on both our parts.”

Asami sat on the bed next to and lit a cigarette, a cloud of smoke flew out from between his lips. He looked at his lover, a serious face that demanded the honesty between them continued.

“Where do you know Miss Rosenthal from that she would be willing to play along with your little charade and go as far as to call you her fiancé?”

“Ah, that… Mina is such a sadist. I think she did it because she knew it would make me uncomfortable.”

“So Miss Rosenthal is your newly resurrected friend.” It was not a question, it was a simple statement of fact. Asami made a mental note to have Kirishima set up a meeting with the woman so he could find out what her intentions with Akihito were.

“Yeah, I did not even now I was going to that party with her and now I’m apparently engaged so far as the media is concerned and I can bet you Mitarai will make my life impossible. Ugh, why does my life have to be so complicated?” Akihito groaned in frustration and let his head rest on his arms.

“It’s because you are a trouble magnet.” He said, amusement at Akihito’s predicament and a bit of jealousy lacing his voice.

“Oi! Be glad I’m a trouble magnet other wise your life would be boring as hell. Admit it, you like me this way.”

Asami chuckled at Akihito’s outburst and gathered the light body on his lap. He spoke into his lover’s ear with that low velvety voice he knew made the blonde shudder in anticipation.

“I never said I didn’t. Though I would prefer you stayed away from assassins and people as well as situations which might harm you in any way.”

Akihito let out a snort and answered with his voice filled with sarcasm.

“Sure, I’ll just stay here in the condo for the rest of my life and tie myself to your bedpost.”

“Now, that’s an idea.” Said Asami biting his earlobe softly and licking a path to Akihito’s lips.

Akihito turned around and straddled Asami, his hands on the strong shoulders. It was nice for a change not to have to coax Akihito into sex, but have things develop naturally. Asami’s hand came up to tangle in the soft blonde hair, the other arm surrounded the slender waist. He held his lover close and kissed him softly at first, then passionately.

It was a deep kiss filled with meaning, a kiss filled with the things he would never say and the way Akihito surrendered willingly spoke of how he understood that now. The boy let go of Asami’s shoulders and took off his suit jacked and shirt after fumbling with the tie and discarding it on the bed.

_‘Huh, convenient…’_ Asami noted as he saw the black tie resting there as if calling his name and begging to be used on its owner.

He wanted to see how far Akihito’s forwardness would go, so he took things slow. Asami kissed the soft lips, the slender neck and caressed the exposed torso, conveniently avoiding Akihito’s very sensitive nipples. Akihito pulled and pushed at Asami’s clothes until the man was bare from the waist up. The feel of their heated skin as the bodies touched while they kissed passionately was proving to be too much for the young man, and he panted when Asami finally began teasing him. His moan was like music that touched the depths of Asami’s body to travel and condense into growing warmth in his groin.

Their mouths separated from the heated kiss and they fought for breath, Akihito looked into Asami’s eyes, his own shining with lust and want.

Asami’s desire was a blazing inferno threatening to burn everything in the room. His hands seemed to be everywhere, his mouth traveled the smooth skin leaving kiss and bite marks behind, marking the body in places that would only be bared for the pleasure of molten gold eyes.

Small hands explored the wide muscled chest and tangled in the soft raven hair as the mouth traveled back to the small neck and setting upon the jugular, bit down hard, a clear sign of ownership answered by a loud moan. Akihito moved his hips back and forth eagerly, rubbing his clothed erection against the hard tent on Asami’s pants.

Asami undid Akihito’s belt and lifting the boy off his lap, pulled his pants down along with the underwear. Akihito’s trembling hands let go of the sculptured flesh of Asami’s broad shoulders to make a clumsy attempt at undoing the man’s belt. Big hands pried the small hands from their task and in a quick motion freed the hardened cock from its prison.

Asami took both of them in one hand and began to stoke them slowly, both their precum making the soft flesh slick and adding to their sensitiveness. His other hand reached for Akihito’s entrance and began to probe it and prepare it for the invasion of Asami’s hardness.

“Forget… it… I can’t… wait anymore.” Said Akihito between breaths.

“You will be in pain.” Answered Asami, his voice soft velvet against Akihito’s nipple.

“It’s nothing… I haven’t… survived before. Just… just do it.”

Asami lifted Akihito and placed the boy’s entrance over his throbbing cock. Slowly, he lowered the lithe body and impaled himself into Akihito’s sort warmth. The slow invasion was proving to be a tortuous experience and wanting it to be over and replaced by more pleasurable feelings Akihito let his body fall and take the rest of Asami into him in one motion. He cried in pain but began riding Asami almost immediately, not giving the man a chance to let his body adjust to the forceful intrusion. The pain was still there but slowly it was being accompanied by pleasure, Asami had been right all those years ago when he said no one else could ever give him this pleasure or this pain, no one else could fill him like this man did.

Akihito placed his arms around Asami’s neck and braced himself, his knees firmly planted on the bed on either side of Asami provided leverage as he sped up his movements. That sinful hand had come back to stroke him and the blonde was going into sensory overload.  In the midst of his impending ecstasy an idea occurred to him, how? He would never know for it was hard to summon any coherent thought while being touched by Asami much less while having Asami inside him. Yet it happened as he caught sight of a bite mark on his shoulder. The thought momentarily drove his mind to a single purpose and his body leaned forward of its out volition.

_‘If I am yours and you have the right to mark me them you are mine and I have the right to mark you as well’_

His mouth opened and his tongue licked at Asami’s neck before his teeth sunk in and his nails clawed at the broad back. Asami thrusts his hips upward, trapped between pleasure and pain himself as Akihito’s teeth dug in hard enough to draw blood, as they both moved their bodies violently to culminate in the most exhilarating of orgasms. Try as he might, the bite mark was high enough on Asami’s neck that a bit less than half of it will still show even if he tried to cover it and everyone who saw the man for the next few days will know that Asami Ryuichi belonged to someone.

As exquisite as their coupling had been, Asami found himself still hard from the thrill of their ferocious lovemaking. He tossed Akihito onto the bed and positioned the boy on his hands and knees. He gripped both writs in a painfully tight grip and tied them to the bed frame with Akihito’s tie. He sunk himself into the boy in a long and smooth motion, wanting to feel every inch of his cock as he drove it deeper into the tight hole. The yakuza pumped slowly into him for a few minutes and his thrusts began to gain speed, at the request to be fucked harder, he pounded mercilessly into Akihito as he stroked his young lover, both of them coming for the second time that night.

At some point after coming for the fourth or fifth time, Akihito passed out, Asami took him into his arms and brought the unconscious boy to their bed. After cleaning his lover he climbed into  bed and let the smaller body rest upon his. He ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair and enjoyed the silence of their room being broken only by the deep breathing of the sleeping youth. He was unaware of how much time actually passed as he continued to run his fingers through the golden strands, it must have been quite some time, for hazel eyes now opened to looked at him with resolve.

“Asami”

“Hm”

“I want to talk to you about what’s going on. I want to tell you everything because I want you to be safe.”

With his head resting on Asami’s chest and accompanied by the soothing drumming of Asami’s heart beat, Akihito opened up of his own free will, he made a conscious choice to trust Asami with his secrets. He told Asami about the job he did for Mina and about everything going on. Akihito warned the yakuza to stay away from the man she is going after and the people connected to him because they would soon start dropping like flies. It was all the best for Asami, since most of the people involved were his enemies of people he would rather do without.

****VF****

The next morning Akihito was on his way to Mina’s condo. He did not particularly feel in the mood for another intense conversation, but he wanted to secure Asami’s safety in this matter not knowing who might end up caught up in the fallout of the situation. In order to do that he needed to come clean to Mina as much as he was able to.

When he arrived at the door, his hand paused before connecting with the wood several times until the door just opened without him even knocking on it.

“It seemed like you could not make the choice to knock so I made the choice to just open the door. You were making me impatient.” She said, lifting a brow at the kiss and bite marks that peeked over the collar of Akihito’s shirt. “Did you get attacked by a hungry animal or something?”

Akihito went completely red and laughed nervously.

“Something like that…”

“How did you know I was here?”

She pointed at a corner of the hallway and he saw a small camera pointed to the door.

“Had them installed before I moved in.”

“Ah”

They moved to the condo’s living room and sat opposite to each other. Akihito had no idea how to start the conversation they needed to have, so he just sat there until she practically coaxed him into saying something. This was going to be a long morning.

****VF****

At the same time in a different part of Shinjuku, a man stepped out of his very expensive car as his driver/bodyguard opened the door for him. He had a lovely night at the fancy party he attended and even found someone to keep him company and privately entertain him for the rest of the night. He was almost to the front door of his office building when a child somewhere between ten and fourteen came up to him.

“Sir, can you spare some money? I am very hungry and have not eaten for days.”

He took in the tattered clothes, and wrinkling his nose at the stink of the child signaled his man to give him some money. He would have ignored the child had people not been watching and he needed to maintain his good image if he wanted to be elected for a political office next year.

“OH! Thank you Sir, thank you!! You are so kind.” Said the child going around the bodyguard to fast to be caught and shaking the man’s hand earnestly.

“OW! You pricked me!” Shouted the man, pulling his hand off the small ones and looking at the child with murderous intent before composing himself and smiling at the boy. People are watching he reminded himself.

“I’m sorry, must have been a button.” Said the child looking sad.

“No matter, go along now.” The man said, patting him on the head.

He went into his office and began to work. An hour later his secretary came in and found him dead over his desk, his mouth foaming and his face purple. The man’s eyes looked blood red and about to burst, he had been poisoned. When and how? No one could tell and everyone wrote off the little boy who shook his hand just one hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know your “punishment alert” lights went off after the last chapter but keep in mind Asami fucked up too and he was plenty aware of it after Aki’s outburst so the best option at this point was to actually communicate with Aki. Asami is not heartless like people think he is, he is ruthless but not heartless which is not the same thing. 
> 
> Many people have gotten to think that the only way for those two to get cool with each other is for Asami to punish Aki with sex all the time and I thought that doesn’t really fit with this particular scenario see as they both messed up so just once in a while how about some talking before we get to the sex thing, make up sex is good too.
> 
> I didn’t want to just have Asami fuck the daylights out of Aki and magically everything is all fine and dandy. I wanted them to actually be honest as much as those two can be honest with each other and maybe just maybe Asami might even say he is sorry or go as close to saying sorry as a man like him gets   
> Sometimes it just doesn’t do it for me to read that they are pissed at each other and then Aki gets fucked and they are magically cool with each other again.
> 
> If you are disappointed about how this chapter went that is understandable, however this is how I saw it playing out and how I wrote it so I hope you enjoyed it for what it is instead of hating it for what it’s not.  
> Leave your comments and constructive criticism, hateful comments are not welcomed.
> 
> Setsuna


	11. The Gift of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is given to both Mina and Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I swear I have been trying to get in “the zone” and update my on-going fics quicker but I have been finding it very hard to concentrate and life keeps getting in my way. Today I promised myself that I would begin and finish WTUH chapter 11 and update it ASAP. It took me all the way from noon to 7pm because I kept being interrupted and kept getting distracted. 
> 
> This chapter is unbetaed because I don’t want to pile up too much crap on Ashida’s plate and I just wanted to update quick so I could get to the other fics that people keep asking e about.
> 
> I still don’t own Finder Series nor do I make any profit from my writing. The ten jewels mentioned come from the list of rarest/most expensive gems in the world and are totally real… I don’t own any of those either. *sigh*
> 
> Enjoy this update and PM me any questions/request you have for this and any of my other on-going fics.

Chapter Eleven: The Gift of Trust

 

 “Are you going to just sit there with your ass wiggling in nervousness, wearing a hole into my Italian leather couch, or are you going to start talking already and tell me what’s going on?”

“Italian leather! I’m going to sit on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, is not like I can’t afford a new one. Now stop stalling and talk.”

She was getting tired of Akihito looking at everywhere but her, squirming on the couch and sweating bullets like a naughty child ready to be admonished by his parents. Honestly, why couldn’t he just come out and say what was going on so she could assess the situation and decide what to do?

Akihito looked everywhere else again and then sat up straight in deep thought. _‘Here we go…’_ she thought. His hand went to rest under his chin and he was nodding to himself. _‘Getting closer…’ She_ remembered his mannerism well enough to discern Akihito’s mental debate with himself. Hazel eyes shone with a flash of determination and a sharp nod signified his final decision. _‘Finally! That took longer than I remember it taking.’_

“Are you ready to talk now?”

“Yes, where should I start…?” He said looking up and to the right trying to figure out how to tackle last night’s events.

She was beyond curious about what the whole deal during the party was about. While the woman had smiled at them in smug satisfaction then spite in the beginning, the jealousy and anger radiating from Asami’s golden eyes had been almost palpable in the air between them. His anger flared like a beacon after she introduced Akihito as her fiancée and soon to be husband and even more, which she didn’t think possible, after they kissed. It was clear that the man did not appreciate Akihito being her date, but why would he care? Clearly he had been well accompanied at the moment.

“The beginning would be nice.” She offered calmly, she didn’t want volatile Akihito to go in the defensive.

He looked at her like she thought he was a moron for even saying that and she kept her expression set on teasing amusement. It seemed to work because the corner of his mouth tilted up in a small show of a repressed smile and then gave a sigh.

 “I just wanted to get back at Asami for letting Azumi kiss him in public. Being introduced as you fiancée was bad enough. But us kissing like that was really bad, not that you kiss badly, I swear that’s not what I meant. Just that he was really mad at me. This sounded better before it left my mouth.”

“Why would you care who that man kisses? And for that matter why would he care who you kiss or are engaged to?”

Akihito went from his regular complexion to tomato red in under a second, she didn’t know it was possible for a male human being to blush in such a rich tone of red. He averted his eyes from her face again and started playing with his fingers and tapping his foot nervously. He looked again for a second and then looked away as fast turning an even more impossible shade of red. _‘Almost like a silly high school girl in love. Wait…’_ Eyes narrowed in examination and widened in shock. _‘No way! Really?’_

“You like him.”

A statement met with the fast turning of his face sporting shocked hazel eyes and a gaping mouth.

“I… well… I mean. Kind of. No. well, sort of.”

“Which one is it?”

Another Sigh, this one tainted by defeat.

“Yes.”

“And he likes you back?”

“…”

She laughed, not a chuckle or a smile but one of those belly aching laughs and it made him feel very self conscious all of a sudden. He did not know what to do about the situation anymore. Was she making fun of him for liking Asami? It actually made him feel angry that he had trusted her with such a secret, such a private thing and she had made a joke out of it. He had expected better of her, after all he had kept her secret and the hope that she was still alive somewhere for so long. He felt slighted by her attitude toward his revelation and was about to let her know as much but she began speaking before he got a chance to.

“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I swear. Is just… That is just too rich. Your lack of answer to my last question gave me all that I needed and it is just so hilarious that Asami fucking Ryuichi was such a ridiculously jealous man. Honestly though, if he likes you he should just stop letting women hang all over him and kiss him like that. Especially in front of you off all things, it is highly offending, if he wants you to be with him he should probably change his ways.”

“I am…”

“You are what?”

“With him.”

She was shocked once again, the idea just didn’t seem to fit in her mind. Sweet, loyal, brave, goody-two-shoes Akihito was together with Asami _. ‘How the hell did that happen? And why the hell was Akihito with a man who did not care enough about him to stop that woman from kissing him.’_

“You are serious?”

“We live together.”

“What the fuck! Did he force you to be with him? because if he did I will kill him free of charge for you, I will erase him from this world.”

“It’s not like that, not anymore anyways, I’m with him willingly.”

“ But he looks like a bastard! I disgustingly sexy bastard mind you but a bastard none the less.”

“He is a bastard. But… he’s kind of… my bastard.”

“I need a drink. Maybe two, doubles, and strong. This is just too much to digest.”

She walked to her kitchen and drank her first two fingers of alcohol. It was not going to be enough for what she figured the story of how they got together was going to be. Mina began to search through her covers and found a bottle of vodka; she was not even going to bother using a tumbler anymore.

When she came back into the kitchen she saw Akihito still sitting on the black leather couch, blushing furiously about his revelation and deep in thought. Even if he was not completely comfortable sharing his secret with her, she appreciated it greatly that he had trusted her enough to be honest, but she still wanted to know the whole story.

Mina walked back to her chair in front of the couch and waited until Akihito had gone past his embarrassment and looked at her face again.

“Akihito, I get that you are with him willingly now but by your own admission it was not always that way. I want to know what happened, how you came to know Asami.”

Close to four hours two bottles of vodka later Akihito was done relating the story of his not so smooth clandestine ‘romance’ with a certain golden eyed ‘businessman’. She had listened with patience and kept herself from going into a murderous rampage on several high profile targets during the retelling of the events of Akihito’s life since the moment he first pressed the shutter of his camera and caught Asami Ryuichi in his view finder. Her friend’s life had been eventful to say the least during the last years; it was still hard to believe.

“I wanted to be honest with you, to let you know what is going on, because I wanted to ask you a very important favor. I know what I will ask of you is too much, that maybe you will say no and say it is imposible, but I would not be me if I did not at least try. I want to keep him safe. I know who he is and what he does, I know that many people want him dead and that you are here to get your revenge and he might get involved somehow because this is Japan and we are in Tokyo and every road here eventually leads to him. But he had nothing to do with what happened to you and your family, I asked him myself and he would not have lied to me, he is not your target and I would like for you to keep it that way. I don’t know anymore, what I would do if he was not here anymore, if he was dead. I don’t think I could bear it. I am asking you, I’m begging you to spare his life, because it would not only kill me if he died but it would all be worse if he did by your hand. Please. Please, I beg you, don’t kill Asami.”

She was serious and quiet during his little speech, listening to his words and taking in his worried expression and his teary eyes. He really cared for this man, a man who was dangerous and had many enemies out to kill him, Akihito knew this and wanted to make sure he would not find out one day that his friend’s hand were stained with his lover’s blood. Not that he would ever find out if it was her who did it, she was good at hiding her tracks, but he still wanted the reassurance that she would not take Asami away from him. It was a big thing to ask, one she would not have done for anyone else because no one else in the world could just come and ask this of her. Akihito had helped save her life, he had hidden her and taken care of her when she needed it, and when everyone had given up on her being alive he had kept on hoping, paying for an apartment he didn’t even know if she would ever use. Not many people had the privilege of being deemed untouchable by her and hers, she wasn’t even sure Asami deserved it, but for as long as Akihito wanted him safe from her dagger she will keep the man such.

“Does he really mean that much to you?”

“Yes.”

“Then I promise neither I nor any of mine will use our skills to end his life. This almost never happens Akihito, I am trusting you and trusting him, trusting that he will be an ally and not get in my way ever. It is rare for me to make such a promise and it will not happen twice, should he break the trust I am placing on him in your behalf I will call for his death immediately. If I ever need a favor, or information, or money, if I ever need anything he will provide it without questions. And if he ever betrays you or makes you suffer, if one day your feelings regarding Asami change, I will kill him myself.”

“Thank you.” It was all he could say. Despite the threats and the intimidating tone of her voice he was happy to know that even if Asami somehow got involved in this mess, at least he didn’t have to worry about only God knows how many assassins hiding in Tokyo.

“I will arrange for it right now, but make sure he understands what you have done for him, and the strings that go along with it.”

Mina walked away into her private office and pulled out her phone. It had only been ringing for less than a minute before a male voice answered.

“Yes? Send a token of trust to Sion head quarters. You have one hour.”

“Are you sure? He is one of our most expensive targets and a Russian has placed a request for him, he wants the eyes as proof and is willing to pay the price.”

“I’m sure, I am denying the request from my computer and updating his info in our database.”

“But the money…”

“I don’t give two shits about the money, do not question my decision and do what I told you.”

She hung up on the man before he had a chance to say anything else and dialed a second number. A cheerful female voice answered in the common tone secretaries use when answering the phone.

“Sion Corporation, how may I help you?”

“Ghost, is me.”

“Who is the target?”

The woman’s voice turned from cheerful to business-like expecting to be handed an assignment.

“I’m calling about a different matter.”

“I’m at your service.”

“Good, ‘Trust’ will be placed upon Asami Ryuichi deeming him untouchable. It will be delivered in one hour, place it in his office and make sure no one sees you, it will let him know that he is not as impenetrable as he thinks.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Mina left her office after finishing updating Asami’s information on the database. Akihito had passed out on the couch and looked so exhausted she did not even want to move him. She covered him with a comforted and let the blond young man rest for as long as he needed.

****VF****

Asami walked into Sion and rode the elevator to the top floor. Kisishima had called to inform something out of the ordinary had happened with the building’s security system. Upon inspection they had found that someone had hacked into their secured mainframe and turn it off, the discovery was highly disconcerting, but that was not all they had found out during their investigation.

There, sitting on top of Asami’s desk was something that was not there before, something that should not be there, it made them all nervous. Kirishima had called in a bomb squad with dogs and everything to figure out if the seemingly innocent present, which appeared out of nowhere, posed a danger to his boss. The different experts on pretty much everything from poison to bombs to everything possibly namable had declared the gift harmless just as the ding of the elevator announced the arrival of their boss.

The golden eyes man walked down the hallway and the large mass of men and animals huddled inside and outside of the office parted like the red sea to let him through. He went straight to his large leather chair behind his mahogany desk and sat down looking at the offending apparition in judgment.

“Out.”

Every one with the exception of Kirishima and Suoh, who knew Asami would want a report, vacated the office and the large wooden door closed behind them.

“Report.”

“Asami-sama, exactly forty five minutes ago all our systems went down in the whole building. Our security experts began investigating immediately and a breach in our mainframe was detected but we were unable to find out by whom or for what purposes. Our guards were deployed throughout the building in search of any intruders or any other discrepancy and were unable to find anyone or anything else other than the gift currently on your desk. I had it tested every possible way and it is safe for you to open it. I am afraid to inform you that I think this was an inside job, someone working in this building cause the breach and placed the gift her, sadly because all the cameras were down we were unable to find out who. I had the office dusted for prints but nothing out of the ordinary was found.” Kirishima finished his report and stepped aside.

“Place permanent security outside my office at all times as well as the security room and double the men following Akihito. Find the people infiltrating my stronghold and bring them to me.”

“Yes sir.”

Suoh left the office with his phone already in his hand and handing out orders like candy in Halloween. Suoh stepped forward and waited for his boss to ask any other questions he might have.

“Have you set up a meeting with Ms. Rosenthal?”

“Yes sir, you are having dinner at eight at Le Mange Tout. Your private table has been reserved and the chef will be preparing your favorite dishes.”

“Good. Where is Akihito?”

“He has been at his… ehem… fiancée’s condo for the last six hours sir.” He said avoiding direct eye contact with the bite mark just barely noticeable under Asami’s suit colar.

Asami growled and glared at his secretary for even saying such outrageous words. He did not want his lover to be labeled as someone else’s anything. He knew Kirishima was getting some perverse satisfaction from the whole ordeal, after all, he had already warned Asami that Azumi was beginning to get too entitled.

“Have Suoh pick him up and take him to the penthouse.”

“Sir. Are you going to open the gift?”

“Curious Kirishima?”

Asami chuckled and looked at his right hand man in Amusement.

“To be honest Asami-sama, yes, it is killing me.”

“I will humor you just this time then.”

Asami took the gift from the table and opened it carefully. There was a folded note inside with a handwriting he didn’t recognize resting just above a royal blue satin cloth.

He took the note and unfolded it to read its content.

**_Asami Ryuichi,_ **

**_A token of trust signifying your immunity has been placed on your hands. Trust is a most valuable and priceless treasure, shall you brake said trust your life will be forfeight at once. You are to offer any assistance asked of you without questions or delay and stay out of my way. Thank Akihito for taking away the price on your head and treat him well or I will personally kill you. This is a very rare occurrence. Wear this token always and guard it with your life, losing it is an immediate death sentence. Do not reproduce the token, every token is different so even if reproduced anyone but you wearing it will be eliminated. I will be watching, you are not beyond my reach._ **

He handed the note to Kirishima after he was done with it and the secretary’s eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline as he read it. The note was not signed but he had a very good idea who it was from. The idea that at any moment of the day there is an assassin following his every move unnerved him and made him a little paranoid. Kirishima was itching to clean house and figure out whom among the employees was a threat to his master. Whatever this token was it meant that Asami would not be killed by Miss Rosenthal or anyone working for her but still, the idea of having assassins walking around in their stronghold was scary as fuck.

Asami took out the satin cloth and looked at the token that secured his life would not be attempted upon. It was a tie clip made up of different gems, some of which he recognized as extremely rare and highly expensive. Three daggers of deep translucent green crossed each other. Each dagger had three different gems adorning its hilt and they all sparkled under the light like teasing stars.

“Kirishima, have my private jeweler appraise this tie clip and then bring it back to me.”

“Right away sir.”

He sat in his office, waiting for Kirishima to come back as he attempted to finish some paperwork. His mind kept going through the recent events, the note, and the fact that Akihito had somehow managed to convince a highly skilled and very dangerous assassin to spare his life indefinitely.

An hour later Kirishima came back into the office holding the box in which the tie clip came like it was a new born baby who needed all the care in the world when handling. His black eyebrow rose questioningly at the behavior and he waited for Kirishima to begin his report as he replaced his tie clip with the one he had just been given noting that the word ‘trust’ has engraved on the back of the middle dagger and T.A. engraved directly underneath it.

“Sir, after I handed the tie clip to the jeweler and he began examining the stones he started hyperventilating. Halfway through the examination he got very excited and asked where you acquired such an exquisite piece and by the end of it I noticed he had… ehem… come in his pants.”

“…”

That was a detail that though it said a lot Asami did not need nor want to know. Imagining his eighty something year old jeweler coming in his pants was something he could do without.

“Here is the report on every stone that made up the tie clip. I took the liberty of having it insured, which is why I am a bit late with the report.”

Kirishima passed the folder to Asami and the yakuza read about the jewels that made up the token.

**Piece: Jewel tie clip.**

**Description and Value:**

  *          **Three small daggers crossing at their center:** Jadeite: deep translucent green in color, pure “Imperial”. Found in limited quantities.



Valued at: $20,000 per carat.

Value in the piece: $100,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the middle dagger (center):** Pink Star Diamond: clear pink in color, pure “Fancy Vivid Pink”. Extremely rare.



Valued at: $1,395,761 per carat

Value in this piece: $2,791,522

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the middle dagger (left of the Pink Star Diamond):** Painite: red-brown in color, pure and extremely rare.



Valued at: $50,000 to $60,000 per carat

Value in this piece: $ 100,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the middle dagger (right of the Pink Star Diamond):** Musgravite: From the family of Taaffeite, purple in color, pure and extremely rare.



Valued at: $35,000 or more per carat

Value in this piece: $70, 000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the left dagger (center):** Alexandrite: color changing from red to green depending of the light exposed to, pure and one of the world’s most coveted stones.



Valued at: $12,000 per carat

Value in this piece: $24,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the left dagger (left of the Alexandrite):** Red Beryl: scarlet in color, pure “Scarlet Emeral” or bixbite. This stone is considered one hundred times more valuable than gold.



Valued at: $10,000 per carat

Value in this piece: $20,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the left dagger (right of the Alexandrite):** Benitoite: blue/purple in color, pure. A coveted collector’s gem that glows chalky blue under UV light. Rarely available in sizes of one carat or more.



Valued at: $4,000 per carat

Value in this piece: $8,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the right dagger (center):** Black Opal: dark in color with a brilliant display of fiery tones in it. Pure. The rarest type of Opal and relatively scarce.



Valued at: $2,355 per carat

Value in this piece: $4,710

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the right dagger (left of the Black Opal):** Taaffeite: violet in color. Pure. A true collector’s gem. Only a handful of these stones have ever been found making it one of the rarest and most valuable gems in the world.



Valued at: $2,500 per carat

Value in this piece: $5,000

  *          **One stone on the hilt of the right dagger (right of the Black Opal):** Tanzanite: blue/purple in color. Pure. A highly prized color shifting gem of limited availability expected to be completely mined out in twenty to thirty years which will increase its desirability and value.



 Valued at: $1,000 per carat

Value in this piece: 2,000

**Total Value of the Piece: 3,125,232**

After looking at the description of each gem Asami understood the meaning behind them. It was not about the price of the gems nor was it the price of the tie clip as a collective that was important. It was the rarity of the gems themselves that conveyed the message. A message Miss Rosenthal wanted him to remember every time he got dressed in the morning, every time he looked at himself in the mirror, and every time someone commented on the jewel. ‘Trust is a rare thing, a priceless treasure’ and she was placing that treasure in his hands expecting him to take good care of it.

 He knew trust was the name of the piece for it is exactly what it represented but had a suspicion the T.A engraved directly underneath it stood for none other than Takaba Akihito, Miss Rosenthal was trusting him with Akihito’s well being, it was a warning and a threat for him to remember for as long as he wore the jewel. A threat that should he break the trust she had placed upon him regarding Akihito’s safety she will kill him.

 The tie clip was the ultimate reminder of the words she had written on the note that came with it, a reminder there for him and the world to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update and apologize for any typos or mistakes in the fic, feel free to point them out.
> 
> Before you go don’t forget to let me know what you think about this chapter. Your input/suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Setsuna


	12. A House Not So Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima tries to find the mole, Asami and Aki talk, Mina goes to a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As promised, the new chapter of Unexpected. You get to see Mina work on this one :). I got done with this early afternoon yesterday and got the betaed doc back pretty early but as luck would have it, my interned did not want to connect so I could not post until now.
> 
> Thanks to fifteenfeb for betaing
> 
> I still do not own Finder Series

**When the Unexpected Happens Chapter 12**

**A House Not So Clean**

Suoh arrived at the luxurious building and made his way to the condo. He has yet to knock on the door when the door suddenly opened. The woman that had caused his boss’ recent bad temper stood at the other side of the threshold. It was clear she had known he was coming.

“Suoh-san, what can I do for you?” She asked, as if she did not know what he was here for.However, the teasing tone in her voice revealed that was not the case and she was quite aware of his reason here.

“I have come to gather Takaba-kun and take him home.” He answered in monotone, not appreciating being made fun of.

“By all means.” She said and moved to the side to grant him entrance into her home. “He is lying on the couch; the livingroom is to the left.”

He moved with purpose, wanting to get out of this place with Takaba as soon as possible. The place did not look out of the ordinary; it was seemingly another rich woman’s condo. But something about this place had all his alarm bells ringing at once. To his trained eye, even the classy-looking decorations seemed deadly when in the presence of someone confirmed to be a skilled assassin.

The bodyguard took Akihito into his arms, the boy’s drunken mind not even rising to awareness and walked out of the condo like his balls were on fire. Mina closed the door behind him and took a moment to chuckle at the man’s overly cautious behavior before going to make herselfsomething to eat.

Suoh arrived at Asami’s condo with his precious cargo close to three in the afternoon and deposited the softly snoring boy on the bed before leaving. The four men stationed outside the condo’s door nodded respectfully to their superior when he exited the door and silently kept watch over the boss’ lover.

****VF****

Akihito awoke in hiss and Asami’s room at five in the afternoon, the light filtering in from the glass window hurt his sensitive eyes. Even the evening light was too much for him to take in his current condition. He was sure he would never again drink vodka in the quantities he had done this morning, the pain was just not worth it.

He looked at the clock next to the bed and decided he was not going anywhere for the rest of the day. He was certainly not in the mood to go chasing scoops today.

The boy got off the bed and went to take a shower, hoping it would help clear his head. Then he went to the kitchen to make himself something to settle his stomach.

****VF****

Kirishima had been in a tizzy all day. It frustrated him to no end that he could not find the mole, or moles, in Sion. What kind of man was he if he could not secure the safety of his boss and oldest friend? He practically assaulted Suoh with plans of attack to the situation as soon as the man came back from his tasks. He had tried his best to find the person or persons who had infiltrated Sion and caused the security system to go down. Everything he had tried led to nothing and he was no closer to finding the infiltrator than when he begun. It was utterly annoying and more than a little bit humbling.

It irked him that someone had made it all the way to Asami’s office unseen and placed an item, which could have very well been a bomb, on the man’s desk. He was frantic at the notion that there was an assassin or possibly more just hiding within their men. The secretary had embarked since early morning in an all out house cleaning project only to come out empty-handed, with nothing to present to his boss. For the first time, Kirishima admitted to himself that he was more than a little nervous and dare he say… scared. He had thought Sion impenetrable, they all had, their employees to be absolutely loyal to Asami. The revelation that it was not so was, to say the least, eye opening.

The only things this mess was good for was to remind his boss that his devious little lover was not only not afraid to go to extremes to piss him off when he felt slighted, like what happened at the gala, but also was willing to go to extremes to secure Asami-sama's safety and well-being.

“I never thought he would go as far as requesting an assassin that Asami be spared from contracts upon his life.” He told Suoh as they pondered over the files of all their employeesstill looking for clues. “Still, that also served to show us that we have assassins within our ranks and that, more than anything, unnerves me. If it is so easy for Miss Rosenthal’s assassins, which we still don’t know who or how many there are, to hide within Sion for only the gods know how long, it makes me wonder who else might have a sleeper agent just sitting there waiting for the order to strike. We need to find these people Suoh, find them and remove the threat then re-double, no triple our security not only within Sion but also in all of Asami-sama's businesses, the safe housesand the condos. Everything needs to be taken apart and put back together stronger after we have made sure it is completely safe.”

****VF****

Asami arrived at the condo at seven. He found Akihito lying on the couch with a wet cloth over his eyes, looking worse for wear. He wanted to be the only one to make Akihito look so spent and a pang of jealousy tugged in his chest.

Akihito sat up when he heard the footsteps approach the couch and removed the cloth to look at Asami.

“You’re home early.” He said looking into the golden eyes.

“I have a meeting at eight and came to get ready and talk to you.”

“Okay?” Akihito was a bit confused; it was not like Asami did not have private bathroom in his office with a shower and anything he might need to get ready for a meeting. He guessed Asami did have something important to talk to him about and would have put money, if he had any at the moment, on just what it was. He had a pretty good idea already.

They walked to the bedroom; Akihito lay on the bed waiting for Asami to get out of the shower so they could talk while the man dressed. He almost fell asleep a couple times but the importance of the matter served to keep him awake.

When Asami came out of the bathroom, his white towel around his hips, the first thing he asked of his lover was an account of what happened during his time with Mina. Akihito told him of Mina’s terms to gain his safety and shared the highlights of their conversation. Asami’s heart swelled with warmth as Akihito recounted how he asked Mina to spare him but at the same time his stomach filled with bile that it had to be so. Akihito should have never had to stand up for him, it made him feel weak. A sentiment he was not familiar with.

“I want you to end the charade of your engagement to her. I will not have you claimed as someone else’s anything. You are… you are my lover, no one else has any claims on you.” He said, after Akihito was done talking.

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow and see a way we can end ‘the engagement’ without the media going up mine or her ass about it. I know how my kind is when they catch scent of good gossip and scandal. The last thing we need is a horde of Mitarais or gods sniffing about us.”

“It would be worse if it was horde of Akihitos sniffing about. I know how relentless your will can be.”

“Very fucking funny, Asami. Your dick would probably explode if you were presented a horde of me. You can’t handle that much awesome.”

Asami answered as he chuckled at Akihito’s boast.

“I can’t handle that much insane desire to chase dangerous people. I swear you are dedicated to give me a heart attack.”

The dark-haired man looked at the clock and realized he needed to finish getting dressed if he did not want be late for his meeting with Mina. As he placed the tie clip on his wine-colored tie, Akihito asked about the expensive looking piece of jewelry and he related its origins and purpose. At seven-thirty, the golden-eyed man left his home to meet with his lover’s friend; he had much to talk about with the woman.

The way to Le Mange Tout wasshort; he rode in his limousine in contemplative silence. There was much to think about. When he exited his limo in front of the high-class French restaurant, his legs led with grace and purpose to his reserved table where the woman in questionwas already waiting while looking at the wine list.

****VF****

At the same time, Asami arrived at the restaurant; a man was tended to by a beautiful young woman at the opening of his friend’s new gentleman’s club. He sat on a couch in a private room as the woman served drinks to his company and himself. Her auburn hair was a color he much preferred and the way she kept blushing when laid eyes upon made him think she was just his type. He ordered his so-called friends out of the VIP room and moved to assault the trembling woman.

“You’re a cute one, aren’t you?” He said as he held the waiter’s chin and brought his face closer to hers for inspection. “Very pretty, not a single mark on your skin. So shy too. Tell me little one, are you untouched?”

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her frightened face and answered with a shaking voice. “I d-don’t understand w-what you are asking, sir.”

He chuckled; the fact that she did not understand what he meant gave him hopes that he was right. He really did not like used things and hated using any kind of protection when in bed, so he always chose victims he knew were clean because they had never had sex before. Men or women, he did not care as long as they were untouched.

His free hand traveled south to her core and pressed two fingers on her entrance over the black tailored pants of her uniform. “Here” He said as he pressed his fingers harder.“Has anyone ever touched you here?” The girl was really going to regret working at this club when he was done with her, it did not matter to him, and all he cared about was his own pleasure. This new waitress at his favorite club just happened to be exactly what he liked to play with.

She whimpered in discomfort and her eyes widened in understanding. Knowing what would happen when she affirmed his suspicion, she looked away from him blushing and whimpering again. It was all the answer he needed. He held her chin in a bruising grip and made her look into his eyes before crushing his lips on her cherry-colored lips, tasting her flavored lipstick and biting on the soft flesh until she gasped, opening her mouth to protest and giving access to his tongue. He explored her mouth with his tongue, bit and sucked at every available inch and then grabbed her hair pulling her head back to expose the delicate neck. He licked the neck and left several marks upon it before he found his composure and spoke again.

“You and I are going to play together tonight for long, long hours, but I fear this is not the place to indulge in such things. No, this has to be done properly you see, for that we are going to go back to my hotel. I will show you the ways of the world and introduce you to its pleasures… and its pains.”

He crushed his lips onto hers again before pushing her away. She stumbled backward and would have fallen if she had not held onto a nearby chair.

“Fix yourself, we’re leaving.” She fixed her clothes and hair and accompanied him submissively out of the private room on the club. He grabbed her arm in a tight grip and hissed a warning into her ear moments before they had passed the room’s door. “Make any attempt to get away or call any attention to yourself and I will kill you and everyone you care about.” She nodded in response and continued walking by his side as he practically dragged her out of the establishment through a back door. He pushed her into the back of his car and they departed quietly to his hotel. She had not been allowed to take anything with her and his men had searched her person for hidden weapons; you could not be too careless these days.

As soon as the driver had opened the door for him, the man jumped out of it and dragged her to his room. Upon arriving, he pushed her into the bathroom and ordered her to wear the clothes provided for her. She was to take off her clothes and dressed in the white kimono that rested on the bathroom counter while he waited for her on the bed, stroking himself and picturing the beautiful blood flowers that would bloom on the white fabric when he first took her. He would cut them out and placed them with his other treasures along with a picture of her taken before he sent her to her death. He could not have her telling anyone what he had done and tarnishing his reputation.

The door opened several minutes after and she exited the bathroom still in her own clothing. He was lying naked on the bed, his arms resting on his sides and his legs spread open. She had stayed in the bathroom long enough to give the drug in her lipstick take effect and made him unable to move his body yet kept him completely aware. He was like a sacrifice laid out for her to offer to the gods. A very ugly sacrifice though.

She walked to the bed and stood next to his head, looking over his body and panicked eyes.

“Disgusting.” She said as she took in his naked and flabby form.

The woman placed her left foot at the edge of the bed where she knew he could see the silver anklet around it. Grunts and moans came out of his throat but his tongue and mouth were still under the effect of the drug and could not move to produce words. She guessed he was threatening her or pleading for his life, it did not matter at this point, he was her target and she always completed her jobs.

She took off the anklet and twisted both ends in opposite directions, the seemingly harmless silver jewelry parted in the middle into two sections of equal length connected by a fine silver wire. Her hands pulled at the sections, separating them and revealing more of the thin wire until it was as long as her forearm. The man began to grunt even louder in his panic, outside; his men thought he was having the time of his life due to the animalistic sounds coming out of him. She wrapped the wire around his neck with a smirk on her face and snuffed the life out of him. Removing all trace of her presence, she walked out to the room’s balcony looked up and gave a whistle. A rope ladder came down from the balcony above and she climbs it to the room above the man’s.

Minutes later, a woman wearing a power suit, hair held in a tight bun, and eyeglasses left the room followed with a young man who looked like a secretary or personal assistant. No one would be able to tell the shy auburn haired waitress and this dark-haired businesswoman was the same person. As she rode down the elevator, she saw the men dressed in black frantically come and go, trying to find their boss’ murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my longest chapter in a while. I was so happy when I just finished writing it and saw that it was 2k+ words mainly because those words just happened and I did not have to practically force them out to reach the 2k mark like I had been doing before I took a bit of a break. I had decided to just let the chapter be as long as it ended up being when I just sat down and wrote and most of what I was writing ended up being 1k+. Maybe this means my chapters will get longer and will be over 2k again, or maybe it was just that I had lots to say in this chapter. I honestly don’t know, regardless, I hope you enjoyed the update. 
> 
> I am working on the much expected update for Wildlife, should be fun ;) and maybe in a couple of days it will be up depending on how much free time I get to work on it. Then again it might even be tonight depending on whether husband and child let me be.
> 
> Anyyyywayyyyy for those you who might have missed it, this is the new update order that I will try my best to keep to and a bit of what is going on with those fics.
> 
> \- Videocalls (Updated)  
> -Unexpected (Updated)  
> -Wild (I have the first 500 words and a general idea of where it is going.)  
> -Ride (Fun with Jun because Kou and Takato are confused and curious, should be a fun read)  
> -Secret (half of the next chapter (about 1k) is already done)  
> -Host (Got the outline done)  
> -War (Got the outline for this completed and should be hilarious)  
> -Loyal (Yes, I will be continuing this.)  
> -Dragon (Got this outlined for the longest time but somehow I keep skipping updating it)
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
